Together Forever
by Alix R.S
Summary: Ciel had Alois right where he wanted him, but randomly decides to spare his life. He takes all the workers from the Trancy estate to live in his Manor, where he intends on helping the blonde make a full recovery. How far will Alois go to repay the boy, and has a romance been building up throughout all of this? Rated M for possibly smut, foul language and slight gore.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Hi Hello everyone! So. I wasn't planning on doing another Cielois story for a while, but someone requested me to do this, so I thought why not?! I think this will give me a chance to slow down and savor a bittersweet build up to a relationship, because I like to rush things. Hopefully, this will be about 30 chapters long. ANYWAYS, on with the story!**

**BTW, I haven't the time to sit and watch season 2 of BB, so this chapter may be inaccurate...**

* * *

**~Ciel P.O.V **

I had Alois Trancy right where I had wanted him. He was almost dead, and his annoying existence would finally leave me alone. He was lying on the ground, bleeding out, when he asked me to spare him. He was practically begging.

And I do it. I spare him.

Why, after all that time of denying him over and over, why had I given into him then?! He was almost out of my hair for good, so why in the bloody hell do I call Sebastian and demand he fix the blonde up?

I don't know why I did it, but I did. And that brings me to our current situation. I told Sebastian to round up the blonde's maids and we piled into my 4 person carriage. A bandaged Alois was sleeping with his head on Hannah's lap and his legs and feet in Claude's. Both looked uncomfortable, which made me chuckle internally. Sebastian was driving, which left me and the triplets to be squished on the opposite bench. The ride was quiet, except the occasional snore coming from Alois. We all sat uncomfortably as we rode to the Phantomhive Manor.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

"Now, listen up!" I yelled, knocking my cane against the floor for dramatic effect. The Trancy residents were standing in a line facing me, waiting for me to continue.

"Finny and Bard will show Mr. Faustus and the triplets to their rooms in the East Wing." I motioned to the two blondes behind me. "Mey-Rin will show Hannah to her room in the East Wing, after I have a word with her." I glanced at the girl and she slightly nodded. "Sebastian will show Alois to his room on the West Wing. We will go over work schedules in the morning, so rest up. The wake up time is 6:30 for workers, and not a minute after. You are dismissed."

Hannah walked up to me, and I waited for everyone else to leave before speaking. "The three of you will be sharing a room, is that all right?" Finny asked the twins as they walked down the hall. They all nodded in unison.

"Wait, why am I the only one staying in the West Wing?!" Alois shouted. Sebastian just inched him along and replied coolly,

"It is the Young Master's order to have your new quarters within the same Wing as his and his workspace, so he can keep a close eye on you."

"Really?! Yay, I cant wait~!" Alois cheered as he continued down the hall. I sighed and turned to Hannah once everyone was gone.

"Do you know if his injury is serious?" I asked.

"It cant be, the way he's skipping around."

"So, you think he'll heal quickly?"

"In about 4 months max, give or take. It depends on his nurses. And I think he's in really good hands." She smiled as she walked past me to a waiting and confused looking Mey-Rin.

_He's in really good hands? _I thought, sighing before turning towards my room. _What's that supposed to mean? _I pondered it for a while before giving up, heading to my bedroom where I quickly retired for the night.

* * *

**That turned out better than expected. Yay~**

**Please let me know if you like it or not with a review!**

**Also, don't forget to check out my profile for my upcoming stories and poll! **

**Until next time, Lovelies!**

**~Alix **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Hi Hello Everyone! Make sure to read my note at the end!**

* * *

**~Alois P.O.V **

**_I'm running somewhere. I don't know where I came from and I don't know where I'm going. All I know is there's a fire behind me and I hear Ciel somewhere. He's angry, really angry, and it's scaring me. I don't know where to turn, where to hide. His voice is enveloping me in a such a state of fear that I want to cry out to him. I try a couple times, but I realize that I have a lump in my throat, and tears have been freely falling down my face._**

**_I'm suddenly in the woods. That's all that's changed. I can smell smoke as the fire creeps up behind me. I can hear Ciel laughing at me. The trees around me are shadows in the night as I barely dodge them. I hear swift footsteps behind me, making me quicken my pace. _**

**_"Kill him, Sebastian!" Ciel ordered._**

**_"Yes, my lord."_**

I sat up in bed, and an enormous pain shot up my side. I bit down on my lip to keep from screaming. _Where am I? _I thought as I looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings. I reached for a lamp but end up rolling off the bed and landing on my sore side. That time I actually screamed. It wasn't loud enough to wake the whole place, but I felt sorry for whoever was in the room next to me. That's when I remembered all the events of yesterday. I groaned as I pushed myself off the floor and onto my knees. I heard my room door opening and turned around to see Ciel. Without a word, he walked over to me, helped me onto the bed, and sat down on it.

"Sorry if I disturbed you." I whispered, clutching my side.

"It's quite alright. Does your side hurt?" He asked. I just nodded. "Well, there's a chance it could be infected, Hannah will check it in the morning. For now, get some rest." I nodded again and slid down in the bed. He walked out of my room quietly.

"Thank you, Ciel." I whispered into the darkness before drifting off once again.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

I awoke to a commotion in the next room. I threw my legs over the side of the bed, groggily checking the time. 8:30. Yawning, I went to go see what the fuss was about next door.

I opened Ciel's bedroom to see Sebastian pouring Ciel a cup of tea as the boy rose and stretched. I stood there until the butler acknowledged me.

"Good morning, Mr. Trancy. Would you care for a cup of tea?" He asked, making Ciel turn towards me.

"No, I'm quite alright."

"Breakfast should be around 9." Ciel stated. "You should go freshen up so we can eat."

"Okay. Do you know where Claude is?" I asked Sebastian.

"Not at the moment." With a quick nod, I went back to my room and got dressed.

I went into the dining room to find a long oak table with platters of food on it. There were waffles, fruits, sausages, eggs, and slices of ham. I sat on one side of the table while Ciel sat on the other. "Tell me, Ciel," I said, stacking my plate with heaps of food. "Do you always eat alone, on this big table?"

"No. Usually, I eat in my room or office, but it would only be polite to eat with my guest."

"So you usually eat alone? Why, you should've invited me over sooner, so I could keep my little Ciel company!" I said as his eyebrow twitched. We ate the rest of the meal in silence. I was on my 3rd plate of food when Ciel stood. He told me he was going to be in his office, and to have Hannah check my wound. All I did was nod. I was slightly disappointed, being left all alone. A part of me had also wanted Ciel to check me instead of Hannah, but I couldn't argue with a mouth full of waffles.

So, Hannah checked me and saw no signs of infection. And I was left alone once again. And you don't know what I could do when I'm alone. I smiled to myself and headed for the East Wing.

* * *

**What's Alois going to do next?! Leave a review with your guess!**

**Please leave a review letting me know if you like how it's going so far...**

**I also decided that the OT3 I'm going to write about is Alois X Ciel X OC! See my profile for more details.**

**Until next time, Lovelies!**

**~Alix **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Hi Hello Everyone! This one is kind of weird, but it gets better towards the end there...**

* * *

**~Alois P.O.V **

I walked through the East Wing, a planning hatching all the while. I stopped Canterbury as I saw him walk by. "Hey, I have a job for you. I think Thompson has been acting strange lately. Can you follow him for the afternoon? I'll come back later for a report." With a quick nod, Canterbury was off. I did the same with the other two, I made Thompson follow Timber and Timber follow Canterbury. _That'll keep them busy. _I thought.

It was Hannah and Claude's turn next. I told them to go into a small room and keep each other entertained until I came back. They were allowed to take it however they wanted. Both gave me confused looks, but went into the room nonetheless. Walking back down to the dining room, I checked the time. 10am. If I was going to do what I wanted to, I was going to have to hurry. I handed Sebastian a flyer to the local cat shelter, and he left immediately. With him gone, I snuck into the grand kitchen. I looked everywhere for the 'Young Master's' food and drink schedule- the uptight boy was bound to have one- and found it taped behind a cabinet. His next tea time was at 10:30. I didn't have time to make a very fancy dessert, so I swiftly made a simple dark chocolate cake with a fudge drizzle on top. I prepared his favorite Earl Grey tea and placed it all on a cart. After making sure everything looked _perfect, _I headed for the West Wing.

I knocked gently on his office door as soon as the clock struck 10:30. "Come on in." He replied. I opened the door slowly to see Ciel sitting straight at his desk, his head placed on his hand and his elbow on the armrest of the swivel chair he was in. He was holding a document with his free hand, and was scanning it carefully. I creeped towards his desk and gently set the cake down. "Sebastian, I didn't ask for chocolate, I asked for-" He looked up at me, and a surprised look flashed across his face before it returned to its normal scowl. "Oh? Sebastian sent someone else?" He asked, and I shrugged. I couldn't look him in the eye as thoughts ran through my head. _'What if he doesn't like it? What if I didn't cook it through? What if I cooked it too through? What if he's allergic to something? Could he hate me forever for messing up his midday snack?' _I tried to shake the thoughts as I poured the tea. I heard him pick up a fork, which made me jump and almost spill the tea all over myself. I set the cup down on the desk as I watched him slice the cake into a small piece before popping it in his mouth. His eyes widened just enough so I noticed, and I almost fainted. _'I did something wrong, didn't I.' _He set the fork down and moved to the tea, blowing ever so slightly before bringing the cup to his lips. He sipped it gingerly, and widened his eyes again. _'Dear god. I couldn't even get a damn cup of tea right?!' _I felt like I wanted to cry. I went out of my way and spent time on this, just to fail. It was frustrating.

"Well. Tell Sebastian his snack was...shocking." Ciel said, turning his attention back to his paper. My head shot up in surprise.

"What?"

"Sebastian. Tell him that he surprised me. Chocolate isn't really his strong point, but you couldn't tell if you tasted this cake. And the tea felt more smooth and blended together."

I felt my heart beat rise for some reason. "Sebastian didn't make it. I-I did." It was Ciel's turn to look up in shock.

"You?" he asked. I nodded quickly, a smile spreading across my face.

"Why didn't Sebastian-"

"Oh, he's _out." _I giggled, earing a suspicious look from the blunette.

"Well, then, why did you make it?"

"Well, it was just a thank you. For letting me live, and coming to check up on me last night. It really meant a lot to me, and this isn't all of my thanks, so be ready!" I smiled as I refilled his tea cup. I was about to wheel the extra cake and tea out of the room when I heard Ciel whisper behind me,

"C-Could you leave that here?" I turned to see a pink hue creep across the stoic boy's face. I giggled again as I wheeled the cart over to his side. The cart's wheels caught on the rug, and the teacup lurched, spilling hot tea all over my stomach. Ciel stood to help, but I reassured him that I was fine. That was until the hot fluid started creeping into my fresh wound. I hissed in pain and fell over, clutching my side. Ciel rushed over to me and shook be before I blacked out.

* * *

**That's a sudden way to end the chapter. But this one's long, so enjoy it!**

**Please leave a review letting me know how I'm doing so far!**

**Until next time, Lovelies!**

**~Alix **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Hi Hello there everyone! Sorry I kind of neglected my writing duties for the weekend, I was kind of feeling overwhelmed and decided to play the reader and not the writer, but I'm back! Yay!**

* * *

**~Alois P.O.V**

_**'m back in the same dream I had last night. Ciel just told Sebastian to kill me, and I'm running even faster. Fresh tears pool my eyes as I realize I've been hurt by the same boy twice. 'If Ciel doesn't like you, nobody does.' a voice in my head says, making me run harder. I can no longer hear Sebastian behind me as the fire I was initially running from turns to molten lava. It takes the demons place, snaking its way to burn my ankles and singe my socks. Desperately, I run and jump for a tree branch, hoping to pull myself up and to safety. I latch on successfully, but lack the upper strength I need to pull myself up. I'm sweating so bad I can already feel myself slipping. I look franticly around for something to help me, but I cant see in the dark. I look up and see Ciel squatting on a sturdier looking branch above mine. **_

_**"Help! Ciel, please! Help me!" I scream, reaching my hand out to him. He screams back at me,**_

_**"Why would I help you?! I save your damn life, and you think bringing me some tea and cake makes it even?!" **_

_**"That's not all I was going to do! I was going to-"**_

_**"What about my issues?! What about when I need saving?! Are you going to help me then?!" **_

_**"Yes! I will!" I urge. My hand is slipping, and I'm holding one merely with 3 fingers. I strain my arm out towards him, and he shakes his head.**_

_**"There's nothing you can do to save me. I'm too far gone. And I've realized I don't need you anymore...Alive, that is."**_

_**"But, Ciel-" **_

_**"You were just a pawn. And you're out the game. I'm sorry." With that, my branch snaps, and I fall slow motion to the lava below.**_

"Alois? Alois, dammit, wake up!" Ciel urged, shaking my head as cool water splashes my face. I slowly opened my eyes to see a deep blue orb staring back at me. I would've voluntarily gotten lost in that sea of beautiful blue, if not for the stinging pain at my side. I hissed and looked down. I was sitting in a pool of water in Ciel's bathtub, stripped of all my clothes excluding my underwear. A layer of embarrassment coated my face in a deep pink as I glanced up at Ciel. He paid my half nude body no mind as he went to work cleaning my wound. He took a cup and poured warm water over my cut, and I watched as the clear water around me mixed with the green-brown of the Earl Grey. I winced at the sudden heat of the water, but relaxed once I realized he was done. He left his position leaning over the tub with a sigh as he went to fetch a towel. He threw it rather ungracefully at my head, and ordered me to dry off and change underwear.

"Um, are you going to leave?" I asked, now fully dry and ready to change.

"That wont be necessary." He said as he turned away from me. "Just make it quick."

The heat I've been feeling on my face far too often around the blunette returned as I stripped down. I was grabbing for my underwear when Ciel asked

"Are you done yet?"

"NO!" I screamed, scared that he was going to turn around and see my...er..._birthday suit. 'Why do I care so much how Ciel sees me? I never really cared how anyone saw me! So why do I care now?'_ I thought asI quickly grabbed the fresh boxers and slipped them on.

"R-ready." Ciel swiftly turned back to be and grabbed a fresh bandage from his medicine cabinet.

"Lift your arms." He ordered. I felt my face become hot once again.

"Oh, no, Ciel! I can do it perfectly by myself! It's fine really!" I said.

"Trancy. That wasn't a question. Lift. Your. Arms."

I sheepishly did what I was told. I felt my heart beat rise as he approached me. _'What the hell is wrong with you, Trancy?! It's just Ciel, calm down!' _Ciel slowly ducked under my arm, running the bandage behind my back. I shivered as his slender fingers graced my bare back. He came back around front and taped the bandage to my stomach. With a light pat, he stepped away from me, admiring his work. "There." He said with a nod.

"T-thank you." I muttered, picking up my discarded clothes.

"Yeah, just stop worrying me so much." He said as he headed for the door.

"Awww! My little Ciel was worried about me!" I squealed, hugging him from behind.

"Let go of me! I'm not your little anything!"

"Whatever you say," I snickered, picking up my clothes and following after him.

"I'll make Sebastian stitch you up officially, as soon as he shows up. I cant seem to locate him currently..."

"Okay, but Claude could've done it. Why are you being so nice to me, Ciel?" I asked. He just sighed.

"You should go get some rest. Sebastian will do it tomorrow."

"Okay...Thank you, Ciel!" I said, kissing him quickly on the cheek before sprinting to my down the hall. Still feeling his gaze on me, I ran in and locked the bedroom door behind me. With a dramatic sigh, I threw myself against the bed.

_'Why am I acting like this?' _I thought. _'I used to like Ciel, but I thought that those feelings were long gone...? Am I pretending, or is it something more? _I thought as I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

**~Ciel P.O.V**

I summoned Sebastian and told him his duties for the following day before retiring to my room for the night. Alois' question echoed through my head as I prepared for bed. _Why are you being so nice to me, Ciel? _

I sighed as I sat down on the bed. _'Why am I being so nice to him? It's not like he's done anything for me that I haven't had to clean up later. All this time I could've taken a liking to him, and I chose after I stab the bastard? Wait. Did I just say I took a lik- no no no no NO. I most **definitely** do not like **anything **about Alois. Not at all. Right?'_My mind was making me confused, and I realized that I would be able to think with a nice steaming cup of Earl Grey in the morning. With that in mind, I fell asleep dreaming about my favorite tea.

And drinking it with a certain blonde.

* * *

**Woah. That was long. **

**Please leave a review letting me know how I'm doing so far! If you have any suggestions or advice, I'll be happy to take them! **

**Also, if you like this pairing, make sure to check out my one shot collection of Cielois, The Tales of The Spider &amp; The Raven! It was just updated with a St. Patty's Day theme...**

**ANYWAYS, Until next time, Lovelies!**

**~Alix **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Hi Hello everyone! So I just haven't been feeling peachy the past week (damn allergies.) Anyways, I'll get back to my writing schedule as soon as possible.**

**Warnings: Ciel may be OOC, and I made up Alois' phobia.**

* * *

**~Alois P.O.V **

I awoke the next morning to the smell of tea in my room. I lazily rubbed the sleep out my eyes as I looked towards the scent's source. A steaming cup of tea was sitting on my nightstand. I picked it up to find a note under it.

_Had Sebastian make a cup of tea for you. _

_Don't forget, you have to get stitches today. Take it easy._

_~Ciel_

I took a long sip of my tea as I reread the note. Why was he being so nice to me all of a sudden? _I should savor it while it lasts. _I thought as I got up and ready for the day.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

Ciel was eating at the table when I got downstairs, but my operation later prevented me from eating too much. I sat across the long table and bit into my apple.

"I got your tea this morning." I said, breaking the ever so awkward silence.

"Sebastian made it." He retorted, his eyes never looking up from his plate.

"I know that much, but you ordered him to bring me a cup, right? Thank you~"

He shrugged. "It was just tea." He never once looked up at me. And that's when I completely lost it.

"It may have been just tea to you, Ciel, but I take it as a nice and sweet act done by a friend! And what's so damn interesting about your breakfast that you can't even look at me to speak?!" I grabbed my barely touched apple and slammed it on the table before storming out.

I wasn't completely calm until I got back to my room. _I hadn't had an outburst like that in ages. _I thought, frustratingly throwing myself onto my bed. _He knows I can't help it, right? Dammit. Now he's probably going to go back to the old and cold Ciel and kick me out or something. What have I done? _I wandered through my thoughts before drifting off to sleep.

**~Ciel P.O.V **

I sat at the table, staring at my food. I waited until Alois stormed out of the room and I heard his footsteps fade down the hall. I brought my fist up to my face to hide one of my burning cheeks. My mind had wandered to the bathroom incident prior to the blonde's unannounced entrance, and my cheeks had been dusted with a bright pink. The color wouldn't subside enough for me to look calm and collected, so I concentrated on eating and leaving. Alois had beat me to it.

_I forgot he was bipolar. _I thought, stacking my silver onto my plate before leaving the table and the dining room. _I hope he's in the mood to talk..._ I made my way to his room. I knocked on his door and received no answer. "Alois?" I called. Still nothing. "Alois? Alois, I'm coming in. I hope you're decent." I slowly opened the large oak door. "Sorry for intruding..." I started to say until I realized the blonde was fast asleep on his bed.

"Tch. And you just woke up." I muttered as I moved over to him. I pulled the blankets gingerly from under him and tucked him in. I sat on his bed with a sigh before saying, "Alois, you probably can't hear me. But I want you to know that-well, I apologize for being rude earlier. It was very ungentlemanly of me and-woah!" I couldn't finish my statement before I was pulled into a bear hug.

"Awww! Someone like Ciel Phantomhive is apologizing to someone like me?! Thank you!" Alois squealed.

"Dammit, Trancy! Were you pretending to sleep?!" I asked, trying to get out of his iron grip.

"Nope, but when you started talking, you woke me up! And I'm glad you did, too!"

"Whatever!" I ran to the door once I was free from the blonde's hold. "Take a nap, we'll start the operation when you wake!"

"Aye, aye, captain!" He said before throwing himself against the pillows and snuggling up. A mix of a sigh and a laugh escaped my lips as I walked down the hall.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

**~Alois P.O.V **

The sound of glass being tapped stirred me awake. I quickly shook the sleep out of me and looked around. Ciel was sitting in the chair closest to me, and Sebastian was at the foot of my bed preparing needles. Then it hit me. They're using those needles on me. I was all for getting the stitches.

Just not the needle part.

I hated needles. They brought back a past of pain that I don't really want to relive...lets just say I had a "phobia."

"Y-you're not going to have to use those on me, a-are you?" I asked, nodding towards the syringes laying on a tray.

"Yes, they are going to administrate the pain relievers and numbing solutions to you. Is there a problem with using them?"

"N-no!" I said, not wanting to feel like a wuss under Ciel's obvious gaze. "It's completely fine, I-I just- where's Claude?" I changed the subject.

"Sebastian had reported that neither Hannah or Claude have been found since yesterday morning." Ciel said, walking up to the butler, now polishing a very scary looking syringe. The blunette bumped into the man accidentally, making the man drop the needle. Even with demon-like reflexes, he was unable to catch it before it and its contents crashed and spilled all over the ground. I felt a wave of relief wash over me, until I looked up to see Sebastian frown.

"Oh, dear..."

"What is it, Sebastian?" Ciel asked.

"Well, young master, I hate to inform you that that was our only numbing solution we had." Relief quickly turned to dread.

"That means-"

"You're going to feel everything, Mr. Trancy." Sebastian sighed as he got ready to operate. "Are you ready?"

"Wait, what?! Ready?! Of course I'm not ready! How painful is this going to be?! I don't want to-"

"Fine! Enough!" Ciel shouted, moving over to the other side of the bed. He crawled over and sat next to me, his back straight against the headboard. "Lay on my thigh." he said, patting his leg. I hesitantly moved over and did as I was told, laying flat against the mattress with my head on Ciel. He began stroking my hair, and for that second, I forgot about everything.

No missing servants.

No painful surgery.

At that moment, it was just me and Ciel, me on his lap and him ruffling my hair across my face. Surprisingly, I felt for once that I belonged.

That was, until I felt a pinch.

I flinched at the pain. "Shh, it's okay." Ciel said, still playing with my hair. Sebastian started working on me, and I squeezed my eyes shut as pain shot up my spine. I whimpered at the feeling, and the only thing keeping me from screaming was the boy next to me. I was never so grateful to have him in my life. I bit down-hard-on my lip, and felt the blood as it started to pool in my mouth. Ciel kept stroking me and whispering sweet nothings in my ear as I cried silently on his leg.

_Thank you, Ciel. _I thought through the pain. _Thank you so much. _

* * *

**Well, there you go. I had been thinking about what this chapter was going to be about, and that's the final product. I hope you enjoyed!**

**If you did enjoy, make sure to review, favorite, follow, all that fun stuff! **

**Leave a review answering this question:**

**What do YOU think happened to Hannah and Claude? (_Hint: I DO NOT ship it.)_**

**ANYWAYS, until next time, Lovelies!**

**~Alix **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Hi Hello Everyone! Ciel's slightly OOC in this one. FYI.**

**Or maybe he's finally falling for my favorite blonde, hmmm?**

* * *

**~Alois P.O.V **

_**I'm in the same dream for the 3rd time. I've resumed falling into the lava below me. The only thing weird is that everything's in slow motion. I'm reaching up and towards Ciel, hoping for something to grab ahold of. The blunette stares down at me, and the glow of the lava shows the worry and fear in his eyes. 'Ciel, please.' I think, for although I was talking in the past dream, I am unable to speak. The crackling of the lava gets louder as I slowly fall towards it. I'm about 10 feet above it when I realize Ciel wont save me this time. I stop flailing and fold my arms against my chest. My eyes close slowly as I fall. I'm about to dive into the lava stream when a scream rings through the air.**_

_**"SEBASTIAN!" My side collides with something hard and I tumble to the ground.**_

I sat up in bed and a sharp pain shot through me. I groaned and almost passed out again. Squinting, I looked around at my surroundings. I was in the guest room, but something felt different. I looked to my left and almost jumped out of bed.

Ciel was sitting next to me in his nightshirt.

He saw the surprised look on my face and began explaining. "You passed out soon after your surgery was over. That's why you feel the pain at your side. Anyways, you kept whining and everything in your sleep, so I slid in next to you to comfort you."

"W-why would you even think about..?!" I asked, pulling the sheets up to my chest. I mean, the act didn't bother me in the slightest, but I didn't know exactly what I felt for the blunette. Nice gestures could be seen as innocent by him, but he already has me confused enough, the git didn't need to hop into a bloody bed with me! Besides, they could be mistaken for advances and suggestions in the Sexual Department...

I felt a thick blush coat my face. "Thank you, Ciel." I mumbled.

"For what? I didn't do anything." He said, laying back down in bed.

"You've just- you've been so nice to me the past few days, and I'm very grateful. I know how hard it is to put up with someone like me, but you did, and I-I'm very happy." I smiled, following the blunettes lead and lying down. Ciel eased me back into the covers. I rolled away from the boy so he couldn't see my red face. He rested his head against my back and mumbled,

"You're not a hard person to put up with, you're just different. Interesting." He sighed into my shirt, making a shiver run up my spine. I let his words sink in as the two of us fell into a peaceful sleep.

It was about 10pm when we awoke. Ciel had stated that he had business to take care of in his office, and excused himself. Which left me alone in the guest bedroom. Last time I was alone, my maids went missing. _But I don't have anyone I could send on a wild goose chase._ I thought. Out of boredom, I started wandering through the Phantomhive manor.

There wasn't much to see in the building. Old pictures of random people, armor statues, and the occasional potted plant. I've been meandering around for so long that I end up back in front of Ciel's office. He said he had business to take care of, could he still be in there? I checked the hallway clock to notice that a full hour had past since we separated. I was about to walk past, assuming that he had retired in his room, when I heard a crash.

Something heavy had fallen in the office. I pressed my ear up against the door to get a better listen. I could faintly make out Ciel's mumbling. "Stop...go away...I don't want it." I then heard a thump and groan, which probably mean the klutz had run into something. I opened the door slightly and slipped through. Ciel was in the middle of the room, his hands had fistfuls of his hair, and he was spinning in place.

"Ciel?" I asked, reaching towards him.

"No...stop...I DONT WANT IT!" He screamed at the ceiling. I called his name again and he spun around to face me. His eye patch was on the top of his head and his eyes were glowing white.

"Please. Make it stop." He whispered before his body began to shake violently. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he collapsed onto his knees, and I lunged and caught him in a bear hug. I eased us onto the ground as I tried calming his shaking body.

"Shh, it's okay Ciel. I'm here now." I whispered as I sat on the ground, lowering him onto my lap. I began stroking his hair as he started relaxing.

"What was that?" I asked when he had stopped shaking.

"A Night Terror." He sighed, pulling away from my shoulder and looking me dead in the eye. I took this time to readjust his eye patch after his etes returned to their normal color. "I had an encounter with an angel recently, and she put me in this trance like state. I kind of pissed her off, so she comes every day there's a full moon to return me to that trance. She distracts my thoughts during the day, but it only really happens at night. It's like a really bad nightmare, and I end up sleepwalking because of it. I used to just fight it while in bed, but Sebastian walks in on me, and I don't want to explain. So I come here, let it take over, and go to bed." He had returned shaking by the time he was done. "I hate it. I hate it with a passion. Why am I so easy to be taken over? One day, I feel like she'll come for my soul and I just-" He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Is this what you were talking about when you wanted help with your problems?" I asked, instantly regretting what I said. He had said that in a dream, and if I told him I dreamt about him, that would make things awkward for sure.

"I said that in the middle of the night a few nights ago, how did you-?" he squinted at me, and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. I shook my head.

"I just guessed. But I can help you."

"Yeah. You can help me." He scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest and rolling his eye.

"I don't know if I can, but I can try! Maybe if I hold you down when she comes back, maybe she'll get frustrated enough to leave. It's not a fool-proof plan, but it's worth a shot." I shrugged, trying to ignore the position we were in. The blunette squinted at me again.

"I don't know...I'm not sure if it'll work, but why are you helping me?" he asked, and I shrugged again.

"I still feel indebted to you, I guess. You fix my problems, I fix yours. That and Ciel is my favorite person!" I smiled, watching his face heat up.

"Shut up." He said, lightly punching me in the arm. I laughed, and my whole body moved, causing the lighter boy to slide closer towards me. I evaluated our position when I calmed down. "Thank you." He mumbled, his blue eye searching for something in mine.

"You're welcome, that's what I'm here for." I smiled as I gazed back into his eye. There was such little space between us that I could feel his warm breath on my mouth. An unfamiliar sensation spread through me, and I suddenly had the urge to kiss him. Minutes went past of us just gazing at each other, and the intense feeling grew. _Wait, hold on Trancy. Do you even like him like that? I don't know, all I know is that his lips look awfully enticing right now...Hold on, your male thinking could just be taking advantage of the situation. I really couldn't care right now. I just want **him.**_I finished my minds battle with itself as I closed the gap between our lips, pressing my slightly chapped ones against his soft ones. A warmth quickly took over my senses as my eyes fluttered close. In that moment, I forgot about all of my issues. I unplugged myself from my little world for a second, and took a peek at the world of passion and desire.

And it felt _so good. _

Ciel's hand ghosted up my chest and came to cup my face, bringing me closer to him. We didn't go any further than that, and I was fine with it. _As long as I'm here with Ciel, everything's okay. _I thought as the blunette started to wrap his arm around my neck. The clock in the office rang out, notifying us that it was now 12am. The ring caused us to jump away, breaking our kiss. Ciel's hand recoiled and I sighed. "It's already midnight, we should be getting to bed."

"Y-yes, I suppose you're right." Ciel was blushing madly as he tried to calmly get off of my lap. He was so adorable I felt like I was going to explode. He got off and away from me as soon as possible, muttering a good night before rushing down the hall. I laughed as I rose to my feet.

_Well, at least I've confirmed my feelings. _I thought as I headed for bed.

* * *

**Aw, isn't that slightly fluffy. Just imagine a red faced Ciel trying to dismount your lap while keeping a straight face. **

**Yeah. I'd explode of high adorable levels too.**

**Make sure you leave a review letting me know how I did this chapter! Also, tell me what you think happened to Claude and Hannah!**

**ANYWAYS, until next time, Lovelies!**

**~Alix **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Hi Hello everyone!**

* * *

**~Alois P.O.V**

I awoke the next morning around 10am. As soon as my eyes opened, my mind stared buzzing. _Okay, so you found out that you like Ciel yesterday. Are you going to tell him? When? How?_ I got frustrated as my mind came up with all these questions. I decided that I was going to tell him today, when the time felt right. In physiological preparation, I wanted to laze around today, but my growling stomach had other plans. I granted its wishes and made for the dining hall.

The table was clear of all food and people. I wasn't expecting the blunette, he could've already eaten, but he didn't leave me anything? And with no butler or maid in sight, that meant I would be cooking for myself. I groaned at the thought as I headed into the kitchen. The scene in front of me was the opposite of what I expected.

Ciel was making pancakes in the now messy kitchen, and was currently mixing the batter of one when I walked in. He turned when the door swung behind me, his face sporting patches of flour.

"G-good morning. I wasn't expecting you for some time." He mumbled, turning back to the bowl.

"Yeah, I can see that." I smiled as I walked over to him. "Are you making enough for two?"

"Actually, these were for you. It's just a little thanks for the help last night." He shrugged. The blush rising to his cheeks was even more emphasized by the flour on his face.

"Well, I appreciate it. You need any help?"

"N-no. This is supposed to be my treat to you, I couldn't possibly have you assist." He said, waving me out of the kitchen.

"Oh, come on! Please? I wanna help!" I whined. "See, you need more force in order to mix the batter." I moved behind him, wrapping my arms around his and putting my hand on top of his on the spoon. I mixed the batter quickly and thoroughly before stepping away from him. "There ya go!" I said triumphantly. The boy turned to put them on the stove. His face was a deep red.

"T-thanks."

We talked and laughed and flipped pancakes and ate on counters for a good 30 minutes. I think the blunette was finally warming up to me. We were both on our 4th pancake when a thought floated through my mind. _If you're gonna say it, now would be the perfect time. _

"Ciel? Can I tell you something?" I asked, and the boy turned to me, flour blotted cheeks and all. I gulped.

"Yes, what is it, Alois?"

"Well, it's just, well, I don't really know how to say this..." I couldn't finish my sentence before there was a ring at the door.

"I wonder who that is? I wasn't expecting anyone for a good 2 hours. I'm sorry Alois, save that thought. I'll be back in a minute." He said, setting his plate down and heading out if the kitchen. I tried to calm my nerves as he checked the door. _Come on, Alois! You can do this! It's just three little words, how hard can it be?_ My thoughts were interrupted by a very annoying squeal ringing out from the foyer. I went to the front door to see a blonde girl all over Ciel, saying his name over and over with her high pitched voice. Ciel looked as annoyed as I was confused. When he saw me, he pushed the girl away.

"Awwww, Cielly! I'm so excited to see you!" The girl squealed.

"Elizabeth, why did you come here?"

"To see you, silly!" She said, hugging/choking him around the neck once again.

"Where's Paula? Isn't she supposed to be with you?"

"Well, she got a little sick, so I came on my own!"

"Does your family know you're here?" He kept bombarding the girl with questions as his cold front returned to place.

"Well, yes! I wouldn't leave without telling them!"

"Well, I'll mail them later tonight just to be sure-"

"No!" She cried. "I-I mean, you don't have to! They know where I am, so it's okay! Let's just spend this time together!" She squealed.

"I suppose. Elizabeth, this is Alois, my good friend and coworker. Alois, this is-"

"Its a pleasure to meet you, Alois!" The girl interjected. I don't know why, but I don't like her...

"I'm Ciel's fiancé, Elizabeth, but you can call me Lizzie!" She said, sticking out her hand for me to shake. I took it and put on the fakest smile I could manage.

"Fiancé? Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Elizabeth. Due to an altercation with Mr. Phantomhive, I have been staying here for the past few days, so I hope to learn more about you soon." I said.

"Well, come on, Ciel! The clock's ticking!" She grabbed Ciel by the hand, pulling him past me. He looked back to say something to me, but I didn't want to hear it. How come he didn't tell me he had a fiancé? He made me fall for him, and then this happens? I stomped back to my room and collapsed onto the bed. Even though I woke just hours ago, I had no trouble crying myself to sleep.

* * *

**Aww, that's kind of sad. :(**

**Let me know how I'm doing with a review! **

**Until next time, Darlings!**

**~Alix **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Hi Hello Everyone! So I was really excited to continue this story...**

**Warning: Alois is the Sass Queen in this chapter. His language isn't the best. **

* * *

**~Alois P.O.V **

I woke up around noon and rolled over. The door to the room was creaking open slowly, and a little sliver in my heart hoped that it was Ciel who was going to tell me that I had fainted while he was confessing his undying love to me and that I just had a really bad nightmare about how he had a secret fiancé and never told me. He would tell me that it obviously had to be a nightmare because he would never dream of keeping something so big a secret from me because I'm his one true love and he tells me everything. Then he would kiss me on the cheek and pick me up bridal style and skip with me off into the sunset where we would spend the rest of our rough and steamy sex packed life together.

But we cant always have our way, can we?

It had to be little goldilocks opening the door. I decided that she was just petty competition and I wasn't going to slip up in front of her, so I checked myself over in the wall mirror to my right. I was flawless as always. I sat up and plastered a smile onto my face as she sheepishly entered my room. "Hello, Ms. Elizabeth. What brings you to my humble room?" I asked as if I cared. Which I most certainly did not.

"Sorry to interrupt you." She said, turning to close the door behind her.

"It's quite alright." I replied. _Just don't do it again, bitch._

When the door closed behind her, she turned back to me and smiled. "I see you and Ciel are close friends." She noted.

I felt my heart lurch. _Don't let her get to you, Trancy. _"Yes, we are. We have done plenty business together, and he's my best friend." I smiled.

"Well, just some advice." she said, walking up to me. "Stay away from Ciel."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Stay away from him."

"Elizabeth, I don't quite understand-"

"It's Mrs. Phantomhive to you." I stood up to face her.

"Like hell anyone's going to call you that. I don't know who you think you are, but-"

"I think I'm Ciel's fiancé. I see the way you look at him. You just wish you were me. But he'll never like something like you, and the faster you realize it, the better." she said, glaring at me.

"Look, bitch. You have some nerve coming into my room and telling me off. You obviously do not know exactly who I am. I can be your worst nightmare if you go there, and you're getting there pretty quickly. This little confrontation may have you feeling like you're big and bad, but I am in no way shape or form scared of you. I can do what I want, when I want, and wherever I fucking want, and if I want to be around Ciel, then you can bet everything pink in your closet that I will. Now, you better hightail your fluffy ass out of here before I _really _get mad." I said, smirking at her as I watched her lower lip quiver. She turned and walked out my room without another word.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

"Alois, what did you do?" Ciel asked, comforting a crying Elizabeth.

"What do you mean? What happened?" I asked, standing in the doorway of the parlor. Ciel and the blonde were on a love seat, the girl with her hands on her face and the blunette with his arms around her loosely. Although I could tell Ciel wasn't enjoying himself, I wanted to throw up. When he looked up at me, Elizabeth looked at me and smirked before returning her face to her hands.

Lil bitch.

I came over and sat in a chair next to theirs. "It was horrible!" The girl cried. "I-I came into Alois's room to see if he was feeling o-okay and he started calling me all these n-nasty names!" She broke down again. Ciel almost smiled at me. I turned away, remembering that he hadn't told me about his engagement to the brat in the first place.

"Is this true?" He asked, feigning anger.

"Not in the slightest. She came into my room, asked if I was okay, I said I was, and she left. I don't see why she's upset at all." I shrugged, looking out the parlor window out of boredom.

"Elizabeth, if that's true, than-"

"Who are you going to believe, Ciel?! Me, or him?!"

"Well, you do like to over exaggerate." He said. She gasped before running out the room.

Alois: 1, Bitch: 0.

I stood to leave as well when the blunette asked me to stay. I sighed and sat down.

"I'm sorry about her." He said.

"Why? Because she miscued me of something, or because you didn't tell me you had a fiancé?" I asked, not trying to hide the irritation in my voice. The boy looked confused.

"I didn't know I had to tell you about it..."

"Really?!" I asked, standing up abruptly. There was a sharp pain in my side, but I ignored it. "You let me kiss an engaged boy?!" He didn't reply. I sighed and sat back down.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, glancing at me.

"You didn't feel anything in that kiss? Nothing at all? Am I the only one who had been feeling anything the past couple days?"

"I'm really sorry." He repeated.

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry too. Next time, just let me die. Dying sounds a lot more appealing than this." I said, getting up and walking back towards my room. It was only about 3pm, but I didn't leave my room for the rest of the day.

**_~The Next Day~_**

I woke up to the sound of a girl shrieking. It wasn't the bad kind of shriek, but more of annoying laughter. I groaned and rolled out of bed. Slipping some casual clothes on and hoping I looked decent, I headed to the kitchen.

Elizabeth passed me as she was running upstairs. "Good morning!" She sang.

"It was." I muttered. I walked into the dining hall to see Ciel sipping tea in his usual spot. I looked across the table to my spot to see food already there. I headed towards my seat as the blonde passed me, taking my chair.

"Oh, you don't mind me eating with _my fiancé _this morning, do you?" She asked with the fakest smile. I returned the expression.

"Not at all. In fact, enjoy your meal. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." I walked into the kitchen to calm myself.

_Come on, Alley. Don't let her get to you. She's just afraid of superior competition, is all. Competition for what? Ciel doesn't even like me the way I thought he did. This whole situation is pathetic. _I sighed, pouring myself some bland cereal.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

Elizabeth apparently had the whole day planned out for the 3 of us to spend together. The whole time, the blunette was completely oblivious to how I loathed his little girlfriend and him at the moment. We had finished our very boring game of 3 person chess (I'm not even sure if that even exists) when Ciel suggested we go on a walk.

So that's why we were currently outside on a cool Autumn day, Elizabeth skipping ahead to watch the birds, leaving Ciel and I to walk in a very awkward silence. I loudly stepped on every leaf in my path.

"Alois, you seem irritated. What's wrong?" Ciel asked after a while. He could not being serious. _Oh, you know, just got blatantly rejected by the love of my life yesterday, who just happened to have a very bitchy fiancé that I only learned about a couple days ago because he 'didn't know he had to tell me.' I've also had to spend the **entire fucking day with both of them **when I really wanted to put one of Sebastian's knives through one while pinning the other up against a wall and forcefully making out with them. Either that or die. Just the everyday stuff, but other than that, I'm fine._

"Nothing, really." Was my actual reply. "Just one too many blondes for my taste." I shrugged.

"Oh." The blunette had been at a loss for words the past couple days. "Would you like to head back to the house then?"

This bastard could not be serious.

Did he seriously think I was talking about _myself?_

"Sure, I guess. Excuse me." I turned around and headed for the house, swiping tears away from my face.

I arrived at my room and slammed the door shut. I was taking all my belongings and throwing them on the bed when there was a knock at my bedroom door. I wiped away tears I didn't know were falling before answering. "W-who is it?"

"Mr. Trancy, it's Mr. Michaelis. Are you alright?"

"Y-yes. Ciel requested his and Elizabeth's privacy, so I came back. Sorry if I disrupted you."

"No, no. You're fine. Please let me know if there's anything I can assist you with."

"Actually, 3 things." I said, a plan developing in my mind. "Do you know where Claude is?"

"Actually, all your servants have disappeared."

"Okay, do you know where I can get a suitcase?"

"I'll have one prepared for you immediately. Anything else?"

"May I be directed to some writing materials? I wish to send off a letter, if you don't mind."

"Right away."

"That is all. Thank you."

"You're quite welcome." Sebastian replied. I listened to him swiftly leave the hallway.

A smile etched across my face as the last details of my plan came together.

_My dear Elizabeth. It is true that you have won many battles against me. But alas, it is inevitably I that shall win this war._

* * *

**JEEZ THIS IS LONG. **

**You better enjoy it.**

**Please let me know how I'm doing with a review! You can also answer these questions:**

**What do you think Alois's plan is?**

**And what happened to Claude, Hannah, and the triplets?**

**Until next time, Darlings!**

**~Alix **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Hi Hello Everyone! This chapter may be emotional, and you may hate me for dragging Alois through every level of relationship hell, but alas, it shall get better.**

**Warnings: THE FEELS, Elizabeth is a bitch (OOC) and Alois still has a potty mouth.**

* * *

**~Alois P.O.V**

Sebastian soon arrived with my requested items. I contemplated leaving the Phantomhive manor. After all, there was no real reason for me to be there any longer. I was about to wait until morning to pack up and leave, when girly shrills rang through the air, reminding me of the _things _existence. _Tonight. _I thought, hastily folding my clothes up and shoving them into the suitcase. _I cant stand that girl for another day. I must leave tonight. _I was in the midst of packing when a note was slipped under my door.

_Alois,_

_I hope you realize that you're no longer wanted or needed around Ciel. That's why he sent you back here, so he could spend some time with his fiancé. And when asked about you, he called you a "Tiny mistake," and a "piece of his past he'd rather not visit." It's obvious that it would be best if you left. _

_I have already called ahead and told your little maids that they can go home, and that's where they're currently waiting for you. I hope to see you gone by next sunset._

_~Elizabeth Phantomhive_

Oh, no this bitch didn't. I crumpled the paper and threw it to the ground. I wiped angrily at tears I didn't know I was shedding before turning back to the suitcase. I was done packing, so I shut and locked the case. I turned towards the paper, envelope, and pen I had asked for. I was going to leave the blue-headed bastard a goodbye letter, but why would he want a letter from a "Tiny mistake?" _Fuck him. If he can live such a good life without me, then I can damn well live a perfectly fine life without him. _I huffed, picking my suitcase up and heading for the door. Tears were pooling my eyes, so it took me 4 tries to reach the doorknob. "If that bitch wants me gone, so be it. I never want to see a Phantomhive ever again." I mumbled swinging open the door, to reveal a composed Ciel preparing himself to knock. He lowered his fist when he saw me.

"Where are you going?" He asked, glancing from me to my bag.

"Home." I huffed, trying to get past him. _God, Alois. If you cry in front of this boy..._

"What? You can't go home! You're not healed yet!"

"Oh, yeah? Why do you care anyways? I'm just a mistake to you!" I said, gripping the suitcase handle. Ciel checked the hallway before pushing me back inside my room.

"I'm sorry I said that." I scoffed. 'I'm sorry' seems to be all I hear from him these days. _I don't need this. But his eyes sure are pretty... _

"Elizabeth kept asking me about you, so I said that to get her off my back. I have to marry her, Alois. I don't want to, but I have to."

"And why are you telling me this?"

"To be honest, I don't know. I guess that's what I don't like about you. I never know anything. Like how I don't know exactly what I feel for you, but I know something's there." He gripped my hand that was holding the suitcase. "Please don't leave. I don't want you to."

"Yeah, so I do everything according to what you want, right? Does it not matter to you that your fiancé hates me and you keep playing with my heart like it's a toy?!" I asked, feeling the first tear slip down my face, followed by another, and another. Dammit.

"Alois, I didn't mean to make you cry." He whispered, taking a pale finger and wiping my tears away. That was the part of Ciel I missed; the side of him where he was himself, and he didn't have to act sheltered and cold in front of me. He wasn't acting for anyone when it was just me and him. I felt myself falling all over again.

"I'm sorry for what I've been saying the past couple days, and I just wanted you to know that there is something in me for you, and it's positive, I just don't know what. And you weren't the only one who felt something in that kiss." He smiled as he let go of my hand and left.

Dropping my suitcase, I flopped back onto my bed. Happiness and dread battled inside of me. Ciel does like me. I could see it in his eye, he wasn't lying. But I have to deal with _her. _He made it obvious that he doesn't want to marry her, but he still has to. What if she sees that I haven't left yet, and she rushes the marriage? I'll have no choice but to be forever freindzoned. I groaned as I rolled over onto my raw side. I scanned my temporary room until my eyes landed on the paper and pen. Memories flooded to my mind as I quickly prepared a letter. _You can't get rid of Alois Trancy so easily._ I thought._ You must be prepared to fight, and, in this case, lose!_

* * *

**Ooooooooh, what do you think Alois's plan is?**

**It's pretty badass, if you ask me. But you'll have to wait to see what it is!**

**That is, unless you leave a review, darlings. **

**Until next time, Darlings!**

**~Alix**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Hi Hello everyone! I'm glad people are liking this story, but Lizze is NOT going to die! No matter how much I hate her, or how much of a bitch she is in this, she's not dying!**

**Sorry...**

* * *

**~Alois P.O.V **

I had spent the night writing, rewriting, and having Sebastian mail my letter off finally. I hoped it reached its destination safely. I was awake at dawn with full intention on getting a certain blonde back.

I quickly got dressed and headed for the kitchen. Ciel would be up in an hour, that left me about and hour and a half to make breakfast. I quickly whipped up waffles and eggs, along with slices of ham and bacon. I also had made a little surprise for Ciel. I prepared it all on a tray as I heard footsteps coming. Two pairs stopped in the dining hall as the last pair headed for the kitchen. Sebastian walked in and looked slightly confused before his normal smirk returned to his face. I smiled and walked past him with the tray.

"Good morning!" I sang as I walked into the dining room. Elizabeth glared at me, still mad I was here, I guessed. Her horrifically ugly look quickly disappeared and her fake smile stretched across her face.

"Good morning, Alois! Did you make us-" She started, but I walked right past her, to the blunette standing behind her.

"Nope. And, if you don't mind, Ciel, I made _us _breakfast." I held out the tray to him. He smirked slightly at me before returning to his cold stare.

"Elizabeth, Alois and I will take our breakfast to my office. Please do not disrupt us, for we also have business to attend to." He said, motioning for me to follow him.

"B-but Ciel-"

"M'Lady, your breakfast is ready." Sebastian announced at a perfect time, emerging from the kitchen. The girl huffed angrily before turning back into the dining room.

I followed Ciel to his office, and he ushered me in, closing and locking the door behind me. "Phew." He sighed, pressing his back to the door and closing his eyes. He reopened them and focused them on me. I swear I saw a faint glimmer of happiness in the blue orb. "She drives me mad sometimes. Thank you for that." He walked over to me, taking the tray from me and eyeing it's contents. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as they landed on a covered plate. He glanced up at me, who smiled and took the tray, setting it down on his desk. I sighed and leaned back against the table, slowly bringing the other with me as I pulled him by the waist. I felt him bring his arms up and around my neck, tangling his fingers in my short blonde hair.

"Are you glad I'm here, Ciel?" I asked, staring into his eyes. He looked taken aback before he glanced worriedly at me.

"Of course I am! Who else is going to keep Elizabeth in her place?" He smiled, glancing at me again. "Why?" I sighed again.

"I-I love you, Ciel Phantomhive. But you'll never be 100% mine. Staying here with her is just a reminder of that for me." I huffed.

"You have to believe me when I tell you this, but the feeling's mutual. Elizabeth and I are probably going to get married, but I will always be 100% yours in my heart, completely and totally." He moved closer to me as I smiled. I could feel his breath on my lips. Everything about him was tempting. I quickly brought my lips to his as he applied pressure to my head, bringing me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist until I couldn't anymore, and we were flush up against each other. My tongue slowly ventured out to lick the blunette's lip, and he eagerly allowed entry. I let my tongue explore every inch of his mouth as I swallowed his delicious moans. I rubbed my tongue against his and his hands balled into fists in my hair, closing whatever space between us there was. We eventually had to break for air, and we were panting slightly when we did.

"Please don't ever leave me." Ciel said as I brought him closer yet again. I smiled and pecked him on the lips.

"I couldn't if I tried." I was pretty sure we were about to continue where we left off, when there was a knock at the door.

"Young Master, you have a very upset fiancé in the dining room, demanding your presence at once." Sebastian called. Ciel sighed and pushed away from me, leaving my body and heart cold temporarily.

"You stay put, I'll be back." He said, pointing a finger at me as he headed for the door. I reached out to him dramatically.

"Until I can see you again, sunshine!" I sang, and he rolled his eyes.

Not before a smile came and went on his face though.

* * *

**Little fluff scene because I was tired of being mean to Alois and you're welcome enjoy. It's also slightly short. Meh.**

**Alois might be tortured even more in the future. You've been warned. **

**There also might be some surprise visitors...? Leave a review letting me know which BB character you would like to see twist up this story?**

**Until next time, Sunshines!**

**~Alix **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Hi Hello everyone! I'm back. Let's get this chapter on the road. Or online.**

* * *

**~Alois P.O.V **

I awaited the return of Ciel patiently, absentmindedly picking at the breakfast platter. Ciel was gone for about 10 minutes when I heard three familiar voices downstairs.

"You what?" I heard Ciel say. I walked out to the top of the stairs.

"We were sent to retrieve our Master." Thompson said, turning to the other two as they nodded in sync. I glanced over to Ciel and Elizabeth. Ciel was confused while Elizabeth wasn't even trying to hide her happiness about my leaving.

"Okay! Let me go get him and his stuff!" She said, heading upstairs. She stopped when she saw me standing at the top. Her smile dropped and it turned into an ugly scowl.

"What are you doing here?" I seethed at the triplets. "Why are you _talking, _for that matter?" I glared at them as they went silent once again.

"Alois?" Ciel asked, turning to me as I walked down the stairs. His cold front was on, but I saw a faint glint of betrayal in his eyes. "Are you leaving?"

"What? Of course not!" I retorted. "I don't even know why they showed up." I said nodding to the mute triplets.

"What do you mean?!" Elizabeth yelled. "They're obviously _your _servants, they showed up _for you, _and they came to bring _you back home! _What do you mean you don't know why they showed up?!"

"Elizabeth." Ciel snapped, muting the 4th person in the room before turning back to me. "Why did they show up to bring you home if you weren't planning to leave?"

"We were ordered to come bring you home, My Lord." Claude said, entering the foyer from the front door. "The carriage is out front waiting for you." I glanced confusedly from Claude to a mad looking Ciel.

"Ciel, it's not what it looks like." I said, reaching out to him. He recoiled away from me.

"Come on Elizabeth. Lets go for some tea." He said, grabbing the blondes hand and dragging her to the kitchen. I glared at the four servants standing next to me.

"What in the bloody hell was that?!" I asked them. The triplets glanced at each other and shrugged, and Claude looked at me confused.

"You ordered us to come pick you up, did you not?" Claude raised a dark eyebrow.

"No, I did not! I said nothing or the sort!" I screamed at the four as someone outside started shouting. I walked over to the front doors to get a better listen, but Claude grabbed my arm and flew to the other side of the room. I was about to protest when the doors went flying off their hinges, sending the triplets scattering. By this time, my demon butler was up and examining who or what knocked down the doors. I felt a sharp pain in my side where Ciel had stabbed me, but I ignored it. Sebastian, Ciel, and Elizabeth all ran into the foyer. Sebastian was quickly examining the scene with Claude, Elizabeth had her stupid lost and confused expression on her face, and Ciel was irritated. He looked around the room until his eyes landed on me. He was about to turn away when he did a double take. His blue eye widened as he slowly walked closer to me.

"Ciel?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

"D-Don't move, Trancy." He said as he knelt down next to me. He started unbuttoning my shirt. I was embarrassed at first until I looked down. My stiches had come undone in the crash, and I was bleeding profusely. It wasn't until I saw the wound to that extent did the pain start registering. I screamed as Ciel ripped my shirt off. I heard him call for Claude before passing out.

**XXXXX**

I awoke in the guest room bed with a shooting pain in my side. I looked between the opening in the drawn curtains. It was pitch black outside. "How long was I out?" I half wondered, half groaned aloud.

"Just a few hours, nothing major." Came Ciel's reply from the other side of the room. I jumped and the pain quickly drove up my side and wracked my spine. I yelped and Ciel quickly walked over to me. He reached out to help me, but I held my hand up to stop me.

"I don't need your help. Especially when you wont bother to listen to me." I muttered as I slowly sat up. Ciel raised a dark eyebrow and I felt my heart leap. "Earlier? When my servants came and you wouldn't believe me when I said I wasn't going home?" I tried clarifying for the confused looking teen. The blunette must've remembered, because he sighed and sat in the chair next to the bed.

"When you're seeing it from my eyes, it is kind of hard to believe."

"Well, there are some things you just have to trust. Like when I said that I'm not leaving you. I'm not. I really don't know why they showed up, but I contacted them in no way to come and retrieve me. You have to believe me." I slightly pleaded with the boy. "I'm not planning on leaving you, no matter how much you or your little fiancé come to hate me." All the boy did was nod.

"That's fine. And to clear something up-" He started, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Sebastian called from the other side, and Ciel ordered him to open the door.

"Young Master, the Trancy residents insist on moving back in tonight to protect their master." Sebastian reported. Ciel nodded.

"Let them do so. See to it that their accommodations meet and exceed their needs." Sebastian returned the expressionless nod.

"And Lady Elizabeth is awaiting your retire of the night. I suggest you make it soon." With that statement the blunette heaved an exasperated sigh. He waved his hand as he stood to leave.

"I'm coming. Oh, and I'm not finished talking to you, Trancy. Goodnight." He muttered, leaving the room with Sebastian.

"Goodnight, Ciel." I replied as I quickly drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Well that took forever to come up with. And I like breaking chapters down by day, so they have some pretty interesting days. **

**And there's more to come, Darlings.**

**Kind of fell of the face of the Earth for a while. Sorry bout dat. The end of the School Year's winding to a close, so I've been suuuuper busy with high school interviews and application deadlines and Student Council and Testing and Fake friends VS Real friends and sigggghhhhh. **

**Just a glob ton has happened, and I'm glad to sit back down and write again. **

**Even if this chapter sucks math. I'll be back to my regular oh-look-I-don't-suck-that-bad- writing. **

**ANYWAYS, As always leave a review telling me how I'm doing!**

**Until next time, Darlings!**

**~Alix**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Hi Hello everyone! Let's continue this slightly confusing story, yes?**

* * *

**~Alois P.O.V **

I awoke suddenly to another crash in the Estate. Except this time, instead of being at the front doors, it was more in the drive way to the Manor. I tried getting up to see what it was, but my side wasn't having it. I groaned as I rolled over and off the bed. I was caught by a pair of demon-like arms as Claude repositioned my body on my feet. I straightened my nightgown with a huff as I grabbed a cane and prepared for another miserable day with Mr. and "Mrs." Phantomhive.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

I made it downstairs as fast as I could to see what all the ruckus was about. It was an ongoing barrage of firework sounding material coming from the front gates, located about a quarter mile from the house's entrance. I hobbled down to the foyer as Ciel emerged from his bed room.

"Oh, bloody hell!" He exclaimed as another 'explosion' rang out. "Sebastian! Didn't I tell you to get rid of that god awful noise?!" He yelled before looking down at me. I just stared at him as his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Claude. I thought I told you to have him restrained to bed rest until he heals completely?"

"Well, you did, Lord Phantomhive. However, Mr. Trancy is my sole Young Lord that I take orders from, and no one else." Claude stated blatantly. The bluenette glared at the butler and nodded before turning to me.

"You really should stay in bed."

"And _you _really shouldn't go around stabbing people." I snapped. Who was he, trying to tell me what to do? He is the sole reason I have this blasted wound anyways.

He sighed. "I just want the best for you."

"Yeah, okay." I snorted. "That's why you've been taking your fiancés side, right? Because you want the best for me?"

"Trancy-"

"CIELLLYYYY!"

"Why did I not let you kill me?" I groaned as Lizzie loudly emerged from her bedroom. "WHATS THAT NOISE?!"

"I don't know, Elizabeth. Can you quiet down please? It's only 7:30." Ciel said, already rubbing his temples. He was interrupted by the blond throwing herself at him and catching him in a bone crushing hug.

I would've thrown up if I had eaten already. "I don't know about you," I sighed, walking past the dysfunctional couple. "But I'm hungry. Sebastian, Claude, did either of you make breakfast?"

"We did, Young Master. Yours is waiting for you at your table set."

"Oh, Ciel! You just _have _to eat breakfast with me today! I have to tell you all about the dream I had! It was about our wedding!" The brat squealed. I motioned for my butler to lean down to my face.

"Move my meal to my room. I wish to keep the food I eat down." I mumbled. Claude nodded and nonchalantly headed for the kitchen.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Breakfast came and went, and those blasted popping sounds had yet to cease. I had been lounging around my room when I heard a heated argument going on with Ciel and his little brat. It was coming from Ciel's bedroom across the hall, and lucky for me, his room had thin walls.

"Oh, come on, Ciel! Why do you keep him around? Is he just some sort of entertainment to you?"

"Who I keep in my Manor and why is of no concern to you. And it's not very polite to meddle with other people's business."

"But he's just a nuisance!"

"No, he is not, and you will not talk about my guests like that in this house!"

"And why not, 'Cielly?'" I purred, walking into the room. "Why do you keep me here? Is it maybe the guilt that I have a fatal wound because of you drives you mad? Or am I solely here for your enjoyment of my suffering?"

"I-Im not keeping you here. You can leave anytime you pleased." Ciel retorted.

"But yet you have the audacity to get mad when you think I'm leaving. That makes sense."

"You're just so rude!" Elizabeth scoffed. "Someone really should get rid of you."

"Elizabeth! That's enough!" Ciel warned.

"Oh, come on, Cielly! Why do you always take his side?! It's not like you like him or something, right? Besides, you're engaged to me!"

"For the last time, Elizabeth, I don't have to explain anything to you! And, yes, we're engaged, but not with my consent! Now, could you please leave us?" He snapped, causing the blonde to jump. Her lower lip started to quiver. She quickly turned on her heel and stomped out the room. I glanced from the door to Ciel as the blunette sighed and sat down.

"I deeply apologize for her behavior. I don't know what has gotten into her recently." He said, motioning for me to sit down. I did so as I asked,

"Ciel, why do you keep me here?" The boy sighed again as he started playing with the loose him on his seat.

"I never thought I would say this, Trancy, but you keep me sane. Elizabeth hasn't always been this hard to handle, but I'm glad you were here to help keep her in her place."

"And that's it? You only keep me here because you cant handle your own fiancé?"

"No, that's not it. I already told you I have feelings for you, I just cant pinpoint them yet."

"Yet." I scoffed. You cant pinpoint them yet. How long do I have to sit around and wait for you to 'pinpoint your feelings'?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know."

"Well, I don't know if I can wait much longer." I slowly stood to leave. Ciel grabbed my hand as I headed for the door.

"I do like you, that's what I know."

"No, you don't." I smiled sadly as I grabbed his hand. "I like you, and I know that because your name alone makes my heart flutter. I know you don't like me because you cant even say my first name anymore." I slowly dropped his hand and left.

* * *

**Okay, this may seem short, but I have an explanation.**

**In the beginning of the story, I said that I hoped this story got to around 30 chapters long. And people now want me to keep that estimation. So chapters are going to be at a minimum of 950 words, and I know that's short. Sorry T.T**

**But maybe you get to see what or who is making the 'explosion noises' around the manor next chapter? It's gonna be weird, don't you worry. **

**ANYWAYS, Make sure to leave a review telling me how I'm doing so far! Is there a BB character you would like to see in the story? Let me know!**

**Until next time, Darlings!**

**~Alix **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Hi Hello Everyone! So I might not update for a while, I'm going on a 3 week vacation. I may be able to update from my tablet, but no promises. **

**Just don't hate me, okay?**

* * *

**~Alois P.O.V **

_**I** **cant tell if I'm dreaming or not. Everything is so realistic. I don't remember going outside, so this must be a dream. All of my surroundings are clear and slighty bright, like I'm in some sort of paradise. It's definitely not like the past dreams. **__**It's slightly windy out, and I can tell because my fringe is blowing away from me, although I cant feel it. **_

_**Now that I think about it, I cant feel anything. **_

_**I quickly glance around at the scene happening below me. It's a funeral. Although I'm perched on a hill, I can see a white coffin. There are few people standing around it. One is highly recognizable. It's Ciel. **_

_**His presence peaks my interest. I slowly walk down the hill to see just who's funeral he's attending. Approaching the scene, I can see Sebastian and Claude in the distance keeping watch. Since Claude's here, that means I must be here too, right? The triplets and Hannah are here as well. Ciel is standing on one side of the coffin, so I slowly walk up to the other side so I'm facing him. I glance down into the casket.**_

_**It's me.**_

_**A million questions zoom through my head as I stare horrified at my sleep-like face. Why am I in the casket? What happened? If that's me in there, how am I out standing right here? I quickly look myself over to compare it to the body in the coffin. We're wearing identical white suits with a single bluebell in the breast pocket. We both have on a dark purple tie as well. I look back up at Ciel who has started to silently cry. One by one, tears stream down his face as he shakily lays a hand on my pale one. **_

_**"I'm so sorry." He croaked. "I should've been there. I should've protected you. I should've-I should've not been embarrassed by my feelings for you. I love you, Alois, and I'm so, so sorry." **_

_**"Been where? Ciel, I'm confused. Is this some kind of joke?" I ask him, but his eyes never leave my stiff body. Elizabeth slowly walks up to him, wrapping an arm around his waist. **_

_**"Cielly, lets go." She whispers. The blunette slowly nods as he retracts his hand. As the boy walks over to his carriage, I watch as the girl smirks down at my body. **_

_**"Serves you right." she mumbles. I ran after her and threw myself at her neck. I surprisingly go straight through her and tumble to the ground. Confused, I try running up to Ciel.**_

_**"Ciel? Can you hear me?" I ask, trying to grab his arm. I go right through him and land on my arse. Ciel leaves my body and spirit behind without a second glance.**_

My eyes snapped open and I propped myself up on my elbows. I gasped and heaved to get air back into my lungs. I was about to go back to sleep when there was a knock at my door. "Young Master?" Claude asked.

"What?"

"It's past time to get up, now." He reminded me. I checked the time on the nightstand's clock. I had overslept at least half an hour. I cursed under my breath as I slowly lowered myself out of bed.

By the time I had gotten dressed and exited my room, the tiny explosions were happening again outside. "Dammit, Sebastian!" I heard Ciel yell. "I thought you got rid of those blasted explosions!"

"So did I, my lord." I slowly limped into the dining area to find Elizabeth feeding Ciel breakfast. I gaged. I turned to my butler and ordered my breakfast upstairs.

"Good morning, Trancy." Ciel stated.

"It was, Phantomhive." I retorted before limping back into the hallway.

I was slowly making my way back to my room when I noticed that the explosions were getting louder and louder. Claude and Sebastian must've noticed this, too, because the two exchanged glances before heading to the front door. They had almost opened the doors when an explosion hit right at the foot of the doors, sending both demons flying backwards. They were back and up within seconds, and stood guard as the smoke cleared. The smoke from the blast finally dissipated, revealing everyone's most feared reaper, William T Spears. He stepped into the foyer, scythe in hand, and looked around. By this time, Ciel and Elizabeth had made their way into the foyer. "William Spears." Sebastian said. "What brings you here?"

"You mean _us, _darling~" a redheaded man said, stepping out from behind the wreckage.

"Grell Sutclifff. I should've known. And to whom do I owe this immense displeasure?" Sebastian smiled. The redhead just fidgeted and giggled.

"Oh Sebas~chan, you know I love it when you're mean~" He giggled, swaying his hips from side to side. I saw the butler's eye twitch.

"Anyways," Will piped up. "We are here to investigate the house and the perimeter of it. Turns out there are more who have died here than just your parents, Mr. Phantomhive."

"Like my sanity." I scoffed, gaining the attention of Ciel. I turned away.

"We will start our investigation immediately." William stated before turning and walking outside.

"And I will see you later~" Grell purred at Sebastian before he was sternly called away by the other reaper. I had never met a Reaper before, but that redhead was very interesting. I could see that we had a lot in common.

"Guess it cant be helped." Ciel sighed. "Sebastian, make sure those two have accommodations prepared for them at once.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bowed before leaving.

"I think this would be a good time for me to go back home..." I said, turning to go to my room. Ciel grabbed my wrist and turned me around.

"No! You should stay, Trancy. I mean, A-Alois. Please." He whispered. I looked over his shoulder to see Elizabeth fuming with rage. I then remembered the letter I sent out a while ago. I giggled, then looked back at Ciel.

"Maybe just a few more days."

* * *

**Did you like the Reapers appearance? It was random, I know.**

**If you liked it, please review it! It would make me very happy~**

**Until next time, Darlings!**

**~Alix **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Hi Hello Everyone! I know I kind of disappeared, but I'm back now! **

**Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

**~Alois P.O.V **

It was the morning after Will and Grell arrived, and it was anything but quiet. Since I was a late riser, I awoke to the two reapers bickering outside, Elizabeth squealing in the foyer, and all the maids talking amongst each other (rather loudly.) The only person I didn't hear was Ciel, and I didn't know whether to feel happy or sad about that. I stumbled in a daze out of my room, gave the dumb blonde the usual glare, and requested my breakfast in my room for the millionth time since my stay at the Manor. Grell ran into the house and squealing, lunging at Sebastian. The butler quickly sidestepped out the way, leaving Grell to fall flat on his face. William sighed as he walked in, nodding to the only other two men dressed in _all black _before helping the redhead to his feet.

"Thank you, William." Grell muttered, wiping blood away from where he had fallen on his nose.

"Dammit, Sutcliff. You're bleeding. Here, let me." William replied, swiftly taking a handkerchief from his breast pocket and wiping Grell's nose. The room fell silent as we watched the two. You could practically hear Grell's heart pounding against his chest as he stood frozen in front of his boss. William apparently didn't seem to notice, though. He finished and folded the cloth so the blood couldn't be seen before handing it to Sebastian. Sebastian then headed off to the laundry room to dispose of the soiled cloth. "Demons are heartless bastards." William stated, pushing his glasses up with his scythe. He glanced around the room at the people basically gaping at him and Grell. "What?"

"N-Nothing," I started. "We just didn't know-"

"CIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLL!" Someone shrieked, turning all of our attention to the direction of the blunette's bedroom.

"_WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BEDROOM?!" _

I heard a very loud thud, which I believed was the room intruder hitting something, and the door swung open. A white haired man with plain turban came out of the room, spreading his arms wide. "Now Announcing the arrival of Prince Soma Asman Kudar!" the man yelled, clapping like he expected us to clap as well. Of course no one did. I didn't even know who that was. That was until the purple haired man stepped out of the shadows and bowed to us. Although he was all smiles, he was greeted with confused and skeptical nods.

"Dammit!" Ciel grumbled, coming out of room still in his nightgown. The gown barely passed his mid thigh and I had to refrain myself from walking up and running my fingers up and down his porcelain looking legs.

"Sebastian! I thought they were coming _next month!" _Ciel spat.

"I believe that's what was written in the letter, Young Master."

"Oh, silly me!" Soma said, giggling slightly. "Did I write down next month? Well, I meant today!" He giggled and patted Ciel on the head multiple times trying to calm his bedhead. Ciel fumed with suppressed anger as he was petted.

Why was it that Ciel knew all the interesting people and I didn't?

"And, in the future, Young Master, please refrain from leaving your room before properly dressed. You strive on being a good host, do you not?" Sebastian added, and Ciel looked down at himself in horror. He marched back into his room and slammed the door.

"So, it seems he's gotten some new additions to the house and- oh, my! Who is this attractive looking boy?" Soma asked, smiling at me. He was my new favorite person.

"I'm Alois, Ciel's friend. Due to...an agreement we made, my servants and I are staying here for a while." I beamed at the prince who returned the grin.

"Oh, please." Elizabeth scoffed, getting the attention of the entire room. "If anyone is attractive, it has to be _my _Ciel. Seeing him in his nightgown was just sooo cute! I just wanted to-"

"You know, you're right. He was cute." Grell stated, obviously tired of the blonde already. "You could learn a few things from him. He might be able to help you with..._that."_ he gestured towards her dress before pulling Will by the tie into the dining area. The look on Elizabeth's face was priceless as she stood there and tugged at the bows on her dress and in her hair.

I lied. Grell was now my favorite person.

**XxXxXxX**

That night was chaos. Sebastian and Agni were out fetching "necessities" for Somas room(s) and Hannah and Claude had left to get groceries and extra supplies from town. That left the triplets, Grell, William, Soma, Mey-Rin, Bard, Finny, Elizabeth, Ciel and I to our own devices for at least 5 hours. William and Grell had snuck out of the house like they were teens again. I could see them walking the perimeter of the Manor from my seat in Ciel's office. Soma and Elizabeth were clearly arguing somewhere downstairs. The triplets had disappeared completely, and I had heard crashes, explosions, and more crashes within the past hour, so the three other Phantomhive servants were still alive.

Ciel had asked me to a chess match as soon as Sebastian left (both of us knowing it was going to go downhill very fast after that) and I had agreed. We were now on our 5th game and it had been silent the whole time when Ciel decided to break it very awkwardly.

"So." _Really, Ciel? That's all you could think of?_

"So."

"I'm sorry about all of this." He waved one hand around in the air before placing it on a pawn. "People just started showing up uninvited, one after another."

"It's quite alright. I've been making friends, believe it or not."

"Well, that's good. I just wanted to give you the attention you need for you wound-"

"-That you gave me?" I said. Ciel winced before moving his pawn. "Why do you insist on keeping me here?"

"I feel really bad about it and I want to see you heal-" I placed my hand on top of his and he looked up at me.

"My physical injury is healing, but seeing you with her every day keeps opening and reopening the hole in my heart."

"I love you, Alois. I really do. And Elizabeth's presence doesn't change that at all. It's just...I don't want to let her family down and she would kill me if she were to know about-"

"And what about me? You're so worried about Elizabeth and her family, but what about the person you supposedly love? I have to stay in the shadows until you two decide to split?" The silence that fell afterwards was enough of an answer for me. I stood and yanked my hand from Ciel's.

"I sent a letter last week. I leave the day after I get a reply." I stated before walking out of the office and down to the opposite wing. I loved Ciel, but if I was going to get any pointers on how to make this work, I would need to talk to someone. And fast.

* * *

**So. More people showing up and stuffing the Phantomhive household. **

**Thanks to trueSailorearth for suggesting the dynamic duo make an appearance...**

**If you like it so far, please make sure to review! **

**Until next time, Darlings!**

**~Alix **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey Hi Hello Everyone! This chapter might be a bit confusing. Warning.**

* * *

**~Alois P.O.V**

"So," Grell said, trying to make sense of everything I just dumped on him. He paced the small area of floor he could in his tiny guest room. My eyes followed him from my position on his bed. "You, Ciel, and _her _are caught in the world famous love triangle?" The redhead waggled his eyebrows and I sighed.

"Yup. And I always get the short end of the stick. Ciel and Elizabeth are engaged, and even though Ciel says he loves me, he pushes me away whenever she's around."

"Well if he's engaged, he probably has to act like that around her, so she wont suspect anything."

"But she already knows! So why wont she just leave us alone?!" Grell sighed and flopped onto the bed next to me.

"She thinks Ciel loves her because she loves him, and Ciel having another potential love interest," he motioned to me, "makes her feel threated, I guess. She's just defending herself as Ciel's fiancée."

"But he doesn't even love her!" I cried, throwing my body backwards to lay down on the bed.

"She's too caught up in her frilly pink world to notice? She's a sketchy bitch, you never know with her. Watch your back."

"But what should I do about Ciel and I?"

"My best guess is to confront him to choose between the two of you. But then again, you might be heart broken and humiliated at the same time." Grell rested his arms behind him and leaned back with a shrug. I sighed.

"Well, thanks for the advice." I said, getting up and moving towards the door.

"It's quite alright, Alley boy~"

"Especially during your _date _with William." I giggled.

"IT WAS NOT A DATE!" I quickly exited and slammed the door shut behind me right before I heard a heel hit the door. I laughed as I made my way to my room for the night.

**XxXxXxX**

I awoke to the sound of...nothing. Despite all the colorful, bubbly, bitchy residents of the Phanotmhive Manor, it's peaceful. I contemplated going back to sleep until I heard a crash downstairs.

And that's when it goes back to normal.

I could hear the faint swishing of Claude and Sebastian basically _flying _to the source of the crash, and the opening of the heavy doors of the East Wing could be heard from my room, signaling the Reapers and the rest of my servants getting up. The front doors open and I heard Soma yelling at a dangerously high pitch. Elizabeth soon ventured from her room, because her mind numbing voice echoed through the house as she fought with Soma. Ciel was the last to rise, opening his door and quickly yelling at everyone to 'shut the bloody hell up' before slamming his door again.

I decided if I was going to eventually propose the 'it's either her or me' tactic to Ciel, I would need to create some memories of us for him to truly weigh is options (and inevitably choose yours truly.) So I grabbed my pillow and headed across the hall.

"Ciel?" I whispered, knocking softly. I got a grunt in response. Classy. I slowly opened the door and peeked through. Ciel's room was very...blue. His bed was huge and sat up against a wall on the left side of the room. He was in bed, propped up on his elbows looking at me. He had a serious bed head going on and his fringe hung in his face. It took 2 deep breaths and a lot of will power not to pounce on him. He quirked an eyebrow at me and I explained my (fake) situation.

"I-I wanted to get more sleep, you see, but I cant fall back asleep. I was hoping I could come in here and sleep with you? I wont do anything to you, I promise. Unless you want me to~" I saw Ciel roll his eyes but lift the sheets up nonetheless. I smiled and quickly locked the door before running and climbing into the bed.

"Planning on locking me in, I see." Ciel said once we were both comfortable. I laughed.

"No. I just really wanted some sleep, and I don't want anyone bothering me."

"You realize most of the people here could easily kick the door in, right?" He laughed.

I shrugged. _Your bitch of a fiancée cant. _I thought, snuggling closer to Ciel. He smelled faintly of tea as I inhaled through my nose. Ciel was resting a little higher up than me in the bed, and I was able to snuggle into his chest as he lay his head on top of mine. He laughed.

"What's funny?" I asked, clutching Ciel's nightshirt.

"You're just really comfortable already, it makes me feel like you've done this before." I shrugged.

"Not really. I usually have a pillow where you are, so I'm used to the position. You're the only one I've done this with."

I felt Ciel's heartbeat speed up as I finished talking. Ciel slowly brought a hand up to tuck a hair behind my ear. I instinctively leaned into his touch as I felt myself fall asleep.

**XxXxXxX**

**~Ciel P.O.V **

This was not good. This was far beyond good. I bet if I put this situation on some type of meter to show me how good this situation was, it would be like -47% good.

This situation being Alois asleep in my bed next to me, me waking up with mid-morning wood, and Elizabeth knocking on the door.

Minutes after Alois fell asleep, I sat there propped up with one hand, gently rubbing the blonde's face with the other. I skimmed a finger down the side of his face, tracing his jaw and cupping his chin. I ran fingers across the bridge of his nose, causing him to scrunch his face up in discomfort. I smiled. He pushed his face into my chest and snuggled closer to me. I ran my hand through his platinum blonde hair, stopping and admiring how some strands were naturally lighter than others. He moaned into my shirt and I froze. I wondered how completely plausible it was that the heat I was radiating to him could be causing him to have an involuntary wet dream. I heard him muffle something into my shirt and I strained to hear what it was when he said it again.

"Ciel~" He moaned, rocking his hips into mine. I felt myself blushing as I tried to pry his hands from my shirt. He moaned again and I felt my dick twitch. I finally got his hands off of me and he turned until he was completely on his back, either arm on both sides of him. He started grabbing at the air absently, and I was scared to wonder exactly what he was grabbing for in his dream.

The more lewd sounds he made, the harder I got. I knew I had to get to the bathroom and fast. I was slithering stealthily to the edge of the bed, so I wouldn't wake Alois up and have him look at me trying to leave with a hard on. I had reached the edge, and was pulling the covers off when someone knocked on the door.

"Ciely, wake up~" Elizabeth cooed. She tried opening the door, then jiggled it in confusion before realizing it was locked. I sighed in relief and thanked Alois silently for locking it earlier. I sat down in bed, wondering what to do, when Alois reached up and grabbed my torso, shoving me back into bed. He was still asleep, and apparently he was in the stage of the dream where he was cuddling, because that's exactly what he did. He draped a leg and arm over me, making it unable to escape. His calf was inches from my cock. I made the mistake of glancing over at the blonde.

Alois' eyes were gently closed, his long blonde eyelashes curving out and away from his face. Some of his hair fell over his face and his lips were innocently parted. I wondered for a split second what it would be like to have him straddling me, demanding that I say his name. That's when Elizabeth knocked again. "Ciely, are you okay?"

"I am, Elizabeth. I-I just don't feel well, is all."

"Aww! Do you want Sebastian to make you some soup so I can feed you?" I rolled my eyes.

"N-no thanks. Just give me 10 minutes and I'll feel better. Promise."

"Alright..." she muttered. I heard her heels clacking down the hall and I sighed. Alois had removed his leg and arm from me, so I turned to face him. I really do love Alois Trancy. I would love it so much to be able to wake up to him every morning like this, but I have duties to fulfill and a name to uphold. And as long as I was a living Phantomhive, I would do my best to live up to my name, even if meant marrying someone I didn't love and leaving behind someone I did.

"I'm so, so sorry, Alois." I whispered, kissing the blonde on the forehead before rolling out of bed. My heart broke as I heard Alois mutter my name softly, like he was hurt and confused. I didn't look back as I headed to the bathroom.

**~Alois P.O.V **

"Ciel?" I asked. His back was facing to me, and he froze when he heard my voice. He didn't turn around to look at me, instead he walked into the bathroom and locked the door.

I sat in Ciel's bed minutes after he disappeared into the bathroom, stunned and heartbroken and lonely. Ciel was all I slightly had, and now he too was gone. I understood everything when he kissed me. Ciel did love me back. He just couldn't be with me. He had his reputation and his legacy and all these things to live up to, and being with another boy would most likely be frowned upon in London. I finally knew he wanted to be with me as bad as me with him, but neither of us could get what we really _really _needed and that's probably what hurt the most. I picked my pillow off the bed and slid off. I gave up on Grell's idea of 'it's either Elizabeth or me' because I knew exactly who he'd pick. I quickly walked out the bedroom and shut it softly behind me.

"Mr. Trancy."

"Ah, Sebastian. Seeing that my wounds are almost healed, I would like to be able to return to my own manor, if you don't mind. Please alert my servants and have Claude prepare a carriage for me to leave after breakfast."

"I would advise you not to leave just yet, but if you request to leave, I shall not stand in your way." I nodded.

"Oh, and your letter arrived. You're planning something, aren't you, Mr. Trancy?"

I feigned innocence, dramatically placing a hand over my heart. "Whaaat? Why would I ever do such a thing?"

"I don't know either, but here's your letter. The seal looks strangely familiar..." Sebastian smirked at me before walking down the hall towards the foyer.

I returned the evil smile to him before looking down at the seal. My eyes widened and I happily kissed the letter.

"Excellent."

* * *

**Hehe and I shall leave you with that Lovelies~**

**If you like it so far, make sure to review! What/Who do you think the letters from? Hmm?**

**Let me know with a review!**

**Until next time, Darlings!**

**~Alix **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey Hi Hello Everyone!**

**Warnings: Grell gets pretty fed up with a certain blonde.**

* * *

**~Alois P.O.V**

I laid on my bed staring at the ceiling for about ten minutes now, soaking in this very bitter slightly sweet moment. Ciel _loved _me. Time after time of turning me down, he finally came around, and for what? For his stupid little fiancé to show up. Just my luck.

I physically felt my heart shatter for about the 4th time since staying at the cursed manor. Tears trickled out my eyes and left a path down my cheeks as they dampened the mattress below me. There was a knock at my door and I instinctively slipped the letter under a pillow before speaking.

"Yes?" I asked, sitting up and quickly wiping at my eyes. Ciel opened the door.

"Hey, can we talk?" He asked, slowly closing the door behind him.

"About...?"

Ciel sighed. "I think you know what about."

"No, I do not, actually, and I've had it about up to here with you assuming I understand everything that comes out of your confusing ass mouth."

Ciel sighed again and sat next to me on the bed. "I'm sorry. I-I don't know what else to say."

"Then why'd you come in here, then?"

"I...just wanted to see you, to make sure you're okay. You left pretty randomly and-"

"Well thank you for your half assed concern, but I'm not okay. Here I am, ready to give you my everything in a heartbeat, and it takes Elizabeth coming around for you to realize you feel the same way. And you seeing me makes it worse, because every time I see you, I want to hold you. Or for you to hold me and tell me you broke it off with _her _because that's how much you fucking love me." I don't remember when I stood up, but I'm now standing across from him.

"I do love you. Don't you ever doubt that. None of my feelings for you are half assed." Ciel stood up and somehow caught me, his hands snaking around my waist and pulling me close. My brain told me it wasn't right, that his fiancé is just downstairs, but my stupid heart couldn't care less. It was completely _loving _the heat radiating off Ciel's body.

"Yes they are, they have to be. I get half, and so does she. And I don't want just half, Ciel." I crossed my arms, resisting the urge to wrap my arms around his neck and kiss his innocent skin.

"Why does she always end up in our conversations? Let's just talk about us."

"That's the problem. There is no 'us.' There can't be. I have more self respect to be your little side fling, or for you to have a side fling. I want you and only you, no strings attached." I pushed out of his embrace and wrapped my arms around myself. "I love you so much. I really do, I love you to the point where it hurts. But when you're engaged to her, I just cant be in that kind of relationship. I cant. I'm sorry."

Ciel sighed. "It's alright. I understand. I would do the same thing." He inched closer and pecked my cheek. I felt my heart lurch as he pulled away. "I'm sorry too."

"Um, Young Master? Mr. Trancy?"

"What is it, Sebastian?"

"Ms. Elizabeth has called for an emergency meeting in the dining room, and she would like all house guests to attend."

Ciel and I sighed in unison before making our way downstairs.

**XxXxXxX**

"I bet you all know why I gathered you here today." Elizabeth spoke to the confused residents of the Phantomhive estate. We're all sitting at a big table, with Ciel and Elizabeth at the ends. Soma and I were on one side, facing Grell and William on the other. All the seravants were spread out amongst the room.

"Not really, but I bet you're about to tell us." I rolled my eyes and she glared. I waved her action off with my hand and saw Ciel smirk at me. I couldn't help but smile.

"You all know about Ciel and my _engagement,"_ she emphasized the word to get a reaction from me. She huffed when she got nothing. "But ever since a certain s_omeone's _visit here, my Cielly has been questioning my love for him!"

"That's not the case at all." Ciel said. "In fact, you're the one questioning me, and I'm not about to repeat that here in front of everyone."

"Oh, please do, Cielly, because I really want to know. I am so fed up with Alois thinking he can waltz in here and take my fiancé, and try to mess with an engagement that has been set at birth!" She was standing up by this point. Her expensive chair would of hit the floor if not for Sebastian catching it.

"It's your choice, Ciel! It's either me or Alois!" She pointed at Ciel and nodded matter-of-factly before putting her fists on her hips. Grell and Soma groaned in unison.

"Do we really have to be here for this?" Soma whined.

"I could be at_ work _and still be enjoying myself more, honestly." Grell huffed, folding his arms and slumping back into his chair. "And I _hate _work."

"Oh, we all know that, Grell." William remarked, patting Grell's knee. Soma and I snickered, and I could faintly hear Ciel chuckle.

"Focus, people! This isn't about _Grell,_ this is about me!" Elizabeth whined.

"Alright." Grell said, slamming his hands down on the table. "Look, bitch. I am not allowed to tell you my actual age, but let's just say I am a _lot _older than you. I don't know if you grew up in a barn, or maybe your ugly ass bows are too tight on your head, but you need to learn some motherfucking manners. It's this thing called respect your elders."

"Yeah, and that's exactly what you are. An elder."

Elizabeth didn't have time to react before one of her ponytails were yanked, and her head collided with the table. It took all the strength I had not to laugh and cheer Grell on. Soma was losing it next to me, and Agni had to run over to prevent the prince from joining in. Elizabeth was crying, but she stood and started staggering backwards as Grell crawled across the table to her. He leapt at her, causing her to shriek, but was yanked back by William. With a huff, Grell regained his composure. Just as Elizabeth made her way back to her seat, Grell picked up a knife from one of the table settings and threw it, slicing a layer of lace from the frilly pink dress clean off.

"Don't you _ever _call me old, bitch!" Grell hissed before being pulled back to his seat. William whispered something in his ear, and the redhead blushed before nodding slightly.

Elizabeth was wailing on the floor, holding her lace in one hand and her yanked ponytail in the other. I sighed and stood up, just to see Elizabeth shakily stand. "Oh, no. We're not done yet." She hissed at me. "Sit down." She quickly wiped her face and redid her hair. I would've just left, if not for me having an announcement of my own. I sighed and sat back down, fingering the thin envelope in my pocket.

"So, who's it going to be, Ciel? Me or Alois?" I stood again.

"Let's not do this, I already know who he's going to pick." I glanced at him to see Ciel grit his teeth and look away. "He's going to choose you, Elizabeth. Congrats. And you'll also be happy to hear that I'm leaving, as in, right now." I motioned for Claude to get all the servants outside.

"Really?" Elizabeth beamed.

"Yes. And, oh, just one little thing. I wrote the Midford household a while ago, since you've been gone for so long." Her face dropped.

"You _what?"_

"Oh, didn't I tell you? Anyways," I pulled out the envelope and slowly pulled the letter from it. "Turns out, they have no idea where you've been this whole time, and they're, and I quote, 'worried sick about you.' You know, you really shouldn't worry your dear mother and father like that."

"Well. Now that they know where I am, I can stay even longer." She shrugged.

"On the contrary, deary. They wrote that they were sending a carriage here immediately, with both your parents on board to make sure you make it home and you don't go wandering off for a long, _long _time."

"WHAT?! Why, you little-"

"Elizabeth?" Ciel asked from the other side of the table. "Is that true, that you snuck away from your house and family to be here?"

"Ciel, you don't understand. I really _really _wanted to see you, but my parents said I had to wait until next month, and I just couldn't! You understand now, right?"

"No, I don't understand, and I never want to. Bard, Finny, Mey-Rin. Please see to it that Ms. Midford is kept in her room until her family arrives."

Despite her shrieks of protest, Finny was able to pick the girl up and take her to her room with the two other maids in tow.

"Are you really leaving?" Grell asked as everyone stood to leave the room. I sighed.

"Yes, Grell. My reasons for staying here are through." He sighed but walked me out to my carriage nonetheless.

"I'm going to miss you!" Grell whined once we were outside. He pulled me in for a tight hug. I laughed and wrapped my arms around his small waist.

"I'm going to miss you too. Thanks for everything."

"No problem." He smiled. As he and William broke away to talk, I walked over to Sebastian.

"Sebastian, I would like to make a contract with you." The demon smirked.

"I'm listening."

"Watch over Ciel. Protect him more than you do now. I cant explain it, but I feel like he'll be in danger soon. If and when he lives through that, I'll let you make me a demon after Claude takes my soul and I'll stand by you for the rest of your afterlife."

"You, Mr. Trancy, have a deal." Sebastian's eyes glowed red before he led me to a secluded room in Ciel's Manor. I ordered for him to place the seal on the right side of my lower back. I slipped my shirt off and he began to mark me. I arched my back and bit my lip, refusing to scream. I squeezed my eyes close and tears slowly trickled down my face. It felt like an eternity before he let go. I was left panting and gasping for air as Sebastian winked and slipped out the room. I pulled my shirt back on, and nodded to Soma and Agni before walking back outside. I was about to climb in my carriage when Ciel walked out.

"Alois, wait." I turned around to face the blunette, only to have his lips crash against mine. My heart flipped and my brain was foggy, but I kissed him back. He stopped kissing me, but he didn't pull away. He leaned back slightly and looked into my eyes. "I love you." I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded.

"Mhhm. Me too. I love you too." Ciel smiled before walking back towards his manor.

"Oh, and Ciel?" I called from the inside of my carriage. "If you want me to stay over again, please don't resort to stabbing!" I laughed as we pulled off, and I saw Ciel roll his eyes before going back inside.

* * *

**And they live happily ever after, together forever.**

**I'm kidding. I still have a little bit more to this story before the end.**

**I know that's not how the contracts actually work, I was just getting creative. Gosh.**

**If you liked this chapter, make sure to review! It'll make me very happy~**

**This chapter is long and there's more where that came from, so SHOW ME SOME LOVE.**

**I'll stop talking.**

**Until next time, Darlings!**

**~Alix **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey hi hello everyone! Thank you all for the reviews I'm getting, they really mean a lot~**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**~Ciel P.O.V **

I watched as Alois' carriage took off before going back inside. I sighed as I walked back to my room, feeling only slightly empty inside. "Sebastian." I called once I got in my bedroom.

"Yes, Young Master?"

"What do I have to do if you promise to watch over Alois?" I said, flopping back onto my bed.

"He already has Claude, I'm afraid."

"I realize, Sebastian. But we both know how dense that demon can be at times. So, I'll ask again, what do I have to do for you to look over Alois the next few weeks?"

Sebastian tapped his finger to his chin. "Well, I already have a contract for your soul, the only other option is to keep you on Earth as a demon after your soul is taken." Sebastian shrugged.

No matter how bad and unattractive that offer sounded, Alois was going to be in danger soon and needed my help, I could feel it. I nodded slowly before standing. "You have a deal."

_**~T**__**ime Skip~**_

**~Alois P.O.V**

It's been a week since I left the Phantomhive estate. I've stayed in my room or my office for the whole time, never really having the energy to get up and walk around. I don't know what it is, but something's _off. _It's just too quiet. And I knew I would say that after spending weeks in a screaming people and reaper and demon filled manor, but my estate has never been _this quiet. _

Or maybe I'm just really fucking lonely. I contemplated writing Ciel, or even going back over for a visit, but I couldn't bring myself to do either. Claude informed me that Elizabeth left hours after my departure, but who else was still there? I missed him a lot, that's all I was certain of at that point. I sighed and tapped my pen against my wooden desk. I felt like I was forgetting something important. I glanced at my calendar, trying to remember, when the date stood out to me. "Claude." I whispered, squinting at the date. The butler was suddenly in the doorway. "Do you know what phase the moons in tonight?"

"I believe it will be a full moon tonight, Young Lord." I glanced at him, my eyes going wide.

"Prepare a carriage for me immediately. We must arrive at the Phantomhive Manor before the moon's at its peak." I ordered, getting up and running to my room for my coat. The promises I had made to Ciel tonight echoed in my head.

_"But I can help."_

_"It's not a fool-proof plan, but it's worth a shot."_

_"You fix my problems, I fix yours."_

_"That's what I'm here for."_

The carriage was waiting for me when I got downstairs. I hopped in and we took off. "Just hold on Ciel, I'm on my way."

**XxXxXxX**

**~Ciel P.O.V **

I had tried going to sleep early tonight because of the full moon, but it was no use. I awoke with a start and sprang out of bed, the angel's cruel words already swimming in my brain. I groaned and walked to my office. The pain was almost unbearable tonight, it was so much stronger than all of the other times. I groaned again and gripped my head, tugging at my slate hair. "Just...just leave me alone. Please. I cant fight anymore."

_"Why, Ciel, that's exactly what I wanted to hear." _The angel laughed.

All I saw was bright white, and my mind was static to the point where I couldn't focus on anything. Another wave of pain hit me, and I doubled over, choking and gasping for air. I screamed for Sebastian, and I remembered that Alois was supposed to be here helping me. I heard a familiar voice call my name before I blacked out.

**XxXxXxX**

**~Alois P.O.V **

I threw open the door to Ciel's office to watch him fall to his knees. I screamed for him and threw myself at him but something yanked me backwards. I hit the opposite wall with a hard thud. My head was throbbing and I was seeing stars, but I focused on who threw me backwards.

"Elizabeth?!"

"Miss me, honey?" She seethed.

"Elizabeth, let me down!"

"Who knew the love of my fiancés life was so light?" She pondered, looking me over.

"Elizabeth, now is not the time. Ciel is in trouble, he needs help!" I pleaded, trying to get away from her.

"And you're not going to be the one to help him, because you, sir, are coming with me." She hissed, shoving my head against the wall once again. I blacked out on impact.

**XxXxXxX**

My mind was up and whirring long before the rest of my body. _Where am I? What happened? Where's Ciel? Is he ok? Did I seriously get beat up by Elizabeth?_ I tried opening my eyes, but they were heavy and wouldn't budge. Maybe I was sedated. I tried moving my arms and legs, but all I heard was metal clanging against each other. I was sedated with shackles on my wrists and ankles.

Lovely.

"Elizabeth?" I called. Slowly but surely, I opened my eyes and glanced around. The room I was in was very dark and dirty, with rusty metal tools on the opposite side of the room. I was hanging against a wall, and I had lost my shirt. I internally laughed at the cliché aspect of it all.

"Oh, the brat's awake." Elizabeth giggled as she walked into the room. "Have a good night sleep, darling?" She asked, patting my face. I wrenched my head away from her.

"Fuck you." I hissed. She feigned offence.

"How dare you say that to a lady? Especially in _your _position." She laughed.

"What do you want, Elizabeth?"

"I want you to leave Ciel alone. But obviously, that hasn't been happening." She shrugged, stepping back and crossing her arms over her painfully flat chest.

"I hate to break it to you, but he doesn't love you, sweetheart. He loves me." I smiled, and she walked for and slapped me.

"You think I don't know that?!" She screeched so loud I winced. "I know he doesn't love me, but-but I had him first! You don't just get to steal people, Alois!"

"Oh, you mean just like _you_ don't get to own people?" I yelled back, and she stared at me. "You don't just get to own people. They're human fucking beings, and they have feelings, and the right to follow those feelings and choose who they want to be with. If Ciel doesn't love you anymore, just let him go. It'd be easier for both of you."

"You just want Cile to yourself, and that's not going to happen. He deserves much more than you. So much more." She said, shaking her head in a mocking manner.

"And you think I don't know that? Ciel is a very beautiful, very intelligent person for his age, and deserves so much more than I can give him." I shrugged. "But I love him. And I cant help that."

Elizabeth and I stared at each other for the longest time before she huffed, turning and heading for the door.

"Elizabeth, please let me go. Kidnapping me isn't going to solve anything."

"You may be right, but is sure is entertaining." she giggled before leaving the room. I was left to my thoughts again, and my mind immediately went to Ciel.

"Ciel, I don't know where you are, or what happened to you, but I love you, alright? I know you know that, but I needed to say it again." I whispered. "You probably cant hear me right now and I'm just wasting a bunch of oxygen, but I really hope through some amazing miracle this is getting through to you somehow. I need you to be okay. I'm seriously not going to be fine without you, so just get better for me, okay? Defeat that angel, escape the Night Terror, and just be strong for me, and I promise I'll get through this. I just need you to be okay. Please." I whispered before I slipped into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**And cue random ending! Yay!**

**So now they both have random contracts with Sebastian to look after each other. **

**How romantically cheesy.**

**And Elizabeth's still a bitch. What else is new?**

**I feel like this was half plot twist and half filler. Meh. **

**If you like it so far, make sure to review and leave some love! I appreciate it~**

**I know I said I'll try to make this 30 chapters, which is probably not going to happen, sorry. But I'm trying to get to at least 20 chapters, so there'll be a bit more filler. **

**What that filler is going to be, I have no idea.**

**ANYWAYS, Until next time, Darlings!**

**~Alix**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey Hi Hello Everyone! Yes, I am not dead, just thoroughly 100% done with school. **

**Good thing we have about 8 more months, right? *Cries***

**But I'm glad to be back. Let's continue the story, shall we?**

* * *

**~Ciel P.O.V **

**_I'm in a very very white room. There's a single window hovering a few yards from me, and it seems to waver when I look at it. Tall and stuffed bookshelves line the large room, but all the books are a ghostly white and appear to be transparent. I struggle to sit up from my laying position as a voice echoes around me. _**

**_"I'm so glad you have come to join me, Ciel." Angela purrs._**

**_"I haven't come to join you in anything, Angela. You used more power when I was weaker, and that's why we're here." I scoff. "Where exactly are we?"_**

**_"Why, we're in your unconscious, dear. I should've known your mind was as organized and bland as the rest of you is. Most people's minds are giant, loud things, reeking of optimism and hope." She appears in front of me and I scowl. She walks to one of the bookshelves and yanks a book from it, and my head throbs. She flips through the book slowly, examining each page. "Most people choose big, annoying things to file their memories away, like a radio, scanning their brain waves until they dial in on a single memory. But you, Ciel, you chose a library, with books and books that hold your experiences and recollections. It's so...you." Angela slams the book closed and shoves it back in place, and I groan and clutch my head. _**

**_"Please...Stop...It hurts. Just...what do you want from me?" I ask, and she frowns._**

**_"I thought I've made myself painfully clear." She states, scanning the shelves for something. As she looks around, I peer at the wavering window in front of me. I can see myself in my office, groaning in pain. I screamed for Sebastian as I fell to my knees. The office door swung open and Alois stood there. He screamed and rushed forward, but is slammed back outside the office by a rush of pink. Sebastian's at my side then, frowning down at my spazzing body. I hear Alois scream my name and the "window" goes black. It stays black for a few seconds before it starts over again. I stare at the window in confusion. _**

**_"Oh, that?" Angela asks, tugging a book from a higher up shelf. "That's what happened right before you showed up here, your most recent memory. Once you make a new one, that one will be filed away into a book and put on a shelf, and your new memory will be replayed until you make a new one." She flips open a book called 'The Circus.' As she scans through it, memories rush through me: The case that involved Sebastian and I joining the circus, being called 'Smile,' Doll, Joker, Beast, all of them. Angela slams the book shut and stares at me._**

**_"What do you want from me?"_**

**_"Isn't it obvious? I want you to join me, Ciel."_**

**_"What? Why?"_**

**_"Think about it. With your connections and intelligence, and my strength and power, we'd be unstopable. I just need your soul so you can become one of me, and we'd be perfect." _**

**_"I would never join you, Angela."_**

**_"I thought'd you'd say that..." She hums, and a vortex appears next to her. It's small and round, my body would barely be able to fit through. With a sigh, she tosses the book into the vortex, and all of my memories about the circus are gone. _**

**_I stare at her shocked. "What did you just..."_**

**_"Why, I threw away your memories, silly. And I'll keep doing it until you agree to join me."_**

**_"I would never do that._**

**_"Fine. Suit yourself." She says as she plucks a book from the lower shelves. It's one of the few nice memories I have of my parents, right before the fire. We're having a great time just running around chasing each other and laughing. I can hear Sebastian barking happily in the background. Angela tosses the book and the memory vanishes. _**

**_I try to remember what I was just thinking about, try to pull a glimpse of the memory back, but I cant._**

**_"Hmm, if getting rid of family memories wont provoke you, how about...ah, here we are." She flys up and lifts a very thick book from one of the top shelves brushing against the ceiling. I watch her as she glides back down to the ground and sets the book down. "You know, I hear the memories you hold dearest are unconsiously put in a difficult place, making it harder for someone like me to reach them. But this one, this was just so obvious that it's been opened and closed a lot recently." She grins and flashes me the book title. I can feel my heart stop as my eyes go wide._**

**_The word 'Alois' is written on the cover in gold cursive._**

**_"Angela, please dont. That book, just that one. Please just let me keep that one." Angela flips open the book and Alois' laughter rushes pass my ears. She turns a few pages and our first kiss is playing on the window. It feels so real that I brush at my lips absently._**

**_"Don't try to drag him into this."_**

**_"What? What are you talking about?"_**

**_"I heard you two trying to find a way to beat me. You're only going to get him hurt, dragging him into your problems." She says as she absently flips pages. She gets to the back of the book and the blonde's voice echoes through the room. _**

**_"Ciel, I dont know where you are, or what happened to you, but I love you, alright? I know you know that, but I needed to say it again."_**

**_"Alois? Alois where are you?" I call as Angela's head darts around the room and back to the book. She flips a few pages, but his voice keeps coming. _**

**_"You probably cant hear me right now and I'm just wasting a bunch of oxygen, but I really hope through some amazing miracle this is getting through to you somehow."_**

**_"Alois, where are you?"_**

**_Angela slams the book shut, but it doesnt silence Alois. She tosses it into the vortex but it bounces back out. She catches it and stares shocked at the opening._**

**_"I'm seriously not going to be fine without you, so just get better for me, okay? Defeat that angel, escape the Night Terror, and just be strong for me, and I promise I'll get through this."_**

**_"Alois? What's happening to you? Where are you? Can you hear me?" I call out desperately. Angela tries pushing the book through the vortex, but it's too big to fit. _**

**_"I just need you to be okay. Please."_**

**_"I will be okay, I promise. Whatever's happening to you, I'm sure that-"_**

**_"SHUT UP!" Angela screeches, slamming the book to the ground and marching over to me. She grabs me by my collar and pulls me to her. _**

**_"If you're not going to hand over your soul willingly, I'll have to take it from you." She spits, reaching her hand back and aiming for my heart. Shes about to jab at me when a cloud of black comes and crashes into her, sending both to the other side of the room. Angela slides across the floor to a stop, but the blackness caught itself. Sebastian emerges from the cloud. _**

**_"My, my." Sebastian shakes his head at me. "You've gotten yourself into quite a handful, haven't you? Well leave it to me, and you go find your little blondie." Sebastian smirks, grazing his hand over my face and closing my eyes._**

When my eyes opened again, I was lying on the floor of my office. I sat up quickly, seeing a dent in the wall where Alois was slammed. I walked over to it, ghosting my hand over the indent. I heard a thud and a scream come from downstairs and bolted towards it. I knew that high pitched scream anywhere.

Alois.

* * *

**This took me a lifetime to write. I have no idea how I finished this, actually, but here you go. **

**If you like it, make sure to leave a review! That'd make me very happy~**

**Until next time, darlings!**

**~Alix**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey Hi Hello Everyone! See my end note for news and apologies.**

* * *

**~Alois P.O.V **

I had been in the room for a good 15 minutes by myself. My legs were starting to cramp up and my arms were falling asleep. Not a very good feeling. I searched the room, desperately trying to think of an escape, when I saw a flash of red from the other side of the room. _He's here. _I thought, quickly formulating a plan. "Elizabeth!" I yelled, hoping the blonde would come back in the room. "Elizabeth! Let me go! Holding me here solves nothing!"

"Shut up!" She yelled from wherever she was.

"Elizabeth, just let me go. Please. I don't know what you're trying to get from this-"

"Just shut up!" She said, coming back in the room and hitting me in the stomach with something hard. I screamed despite myself. She let weapon clang to the floor as I glanced back to the corner of the room. The red orb of light had multiplied itself, and two circles of color glinted back at me. "I know you're just trying to get me to let you go, and it's not going to work." She hissed, grabbing my face and forcing me to look at her. "I'm going to keep you here until I have a better idea on what to do with you. Do you have any suggestions?" She asked, rolling her eyes when I snarled at her. "You don't scare me, Trancy."

"Oh, yeah?" I asked as I saw the red eyed figure finally slink out of the shadows. I nodded towards it.

"That might."

The blonde squinted at me before whipping her head around to face the black mass looming inches behind her. She gasped, reaching behind her for the weapon on the ground, but the thing knocked it out of reach. The floating black mass of shadow quickly shifted into a more recognizable Sebastian.

"I'm sorry, Lady Elizabeth, but I must stop you from hurting Mr. Trancy any further."

"Oh, yeah? And who are _you _to stop me?"

"I am simply one hell of a butler." Sebastian bowed before pulling a single crow's feather from his breast pocket and offering it to Elizabeth. She took it, and immediately disappeared from sight. I stared dumbfounded at the spot she was just standing at, watching the feather breeze gently to the ground.

"What-"

"Now's not the time for questions, Mr. Trancy. You must me freed from your bindings, no?" Sebastian asked, collecting the feather and stepping towards me. I nodded. He carefully and quickly got the shackles off my wrists and ankles. I slowly stepped onto the ground, hoping my legs wouldn't give from under me.

"How did you do that? What even happened to her?" I asked, rubbing at the soon to be bruises on my wrist. Sebastian smiled at me.

"That is my own little secret." I smiled back. I was turning to head for the door when Ciel busted through it.

"Ciel-" was all I could say before I was being tackled by him. I staggered backwards before hugging him back. He started crying immediately, which took me by surprise.

"I'm sorry for stabbing you, for the whole relationship mess, for all the people in my Manor, and for Elizabeth. I'm so, so sorry. For everything." Ciel cried into my shoulder.

"It's alright, Ciel. We're both going to be fine."

"I heard you scream...I thought I'd never see you alive again. I'm just really, really sorry." The blunette continued.

"Ciel!" I laughed, pulling away from him and shaking him slightly. I started wiping his tears away, shedding a few of my own. "It's over. We're going to be okay." Ciel smiled at me.

"We. I could get used to we." He whispered, and I hugged him even harder. I kissed his forehead, both of his eyes, and finally made my way down to his lips. It was the kind of kiss that I had craved for so long, one filled with passion and longing. I packed all the emotions I couldn't express into that kiss: how I was afraid of how easy and how much I could love someone, how afraid I was of losing him, and how excited I was now that we could have an actual, full fledged relationship. I drew him as close as I could, taking in all his body heat as I wrapped my arms around his tiny waist. He met me with the same level of intensity, throwing his arms around my neck and pulling me closer, his long fingers easily getting tangled in my hair. When the urge to breathe became too much, I pulled away, placing my forehead against his and smiling. We were both panting, holding each other close and not planning to let go. Ever.

"I love you." I whispered. Ciel nodded frantically.

"Yeah, me too. I love you too."

"I don't mean to interrupt." Sebastian said. I had forgotten he was there.

"Yes, you do." Ciel sighed, pulling away from me, but not by much. My arm was still snaked around waist, and I drew shapes onto the skin of his hipbone. I wasn't planning on letting him get away from me again.

Sebastian smiled. "I'm glad that you two have finally settled your lover's quarrel-"

"Lies."

"-but I believe we have an agreement, and I would like to cash in now, if you don't mind."

"Actually, we do mind." Ciel deadpanned, leaning back against me.

I smiled. "Just give us a minute?"

Sebastian sighed, but nodded nonetheless. He swiftly left the room.

"I don't want to become a demon." Ciel stated.

"We did both make contracts with him."

"I just wanted you safe."

"And I wanted you safe. And here we are. He helped both of us out, and now it's our turn to give him something in return. It's only fair."

"When have I ever been known to be fair?"

"You haven't, and here's the perfect opportunity to start." I said, pointing to the door. Ciel huffed, taking me by the hand and walking out of the room.

"Let's go get this over with."

* * *

**THAT TOOK ME SO LONG TO WRITE AND IT STILL SUCKED I APOLGIZE.**

**I've had this document started for like months and I couldn't think of any way to like wrap it all up and yeahh. Here it is. **

**This is technically not the end, they still have to become demons, but that part's going to be apart of the epilogue! **

**If you enjoyed the story and/or have any ideas about what the epilogue should be (Demon marriage, kids, maybe) Let me know with a review!**

**I'm sorry I haven't been posting lately, but my 1 YEAR ANNIVERSARY FOR JOINING FANFICTION is coming up and I'm planning a little story thing for that. It's taken up all my writing time, so I haven't been able to update this. **

**The story premieres next month, so stay tuned for that!**

**Special thanks to everyone who supported me and this story! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**ANYWAYS, Until next time, Darlings!**

**~Alix **


End file.
